My Marine (What you didn't see)
by The Canadian Lover
Summary: This is the firs four years or so of Nico and Snows life and all the thing that you didn't see in the first story.
1. Chapter 1

WAVERLY

Coming home with Nico and Snow was easier then I thought, I was thinking that there would be crying at night and 2 am wake ups but nothing ever happened. I would often have to go and wake Nicole so we could change them in the middle of the night because they was so quiet.

we would often go into the room to see four sets of green and brown eyes looking around or just sleeping. I didn't know what to think of this we didn't any history on Nicole as a baby and Wynonna said I was always a quiet baby so that leads me to believe they got that from me. Nicole was only quiet if she had to be and when she was that always meant she was up to something now that JP was in the picture. But other then that she was loud and would stomp around the house like an alpha male being sure people knew she was there.

JP did the same thing following in Nicole's foot steps and that would get him in trouble sometimes.

But back to Snow and Nico they was so well behaved at night. During the day time that was a different story. Nico was a mamas girl only quiet for Nicole when she was around but if she knew her Mama was in the room and wasn't giving her attention she would cry up a storm until Nicole picked her up.

Snow was different she was a mommy's girl but always quiet about what she wanted from me. If she wanted a bottle she would growl just like Nicole would when hungry; if she needed changing she would make little crying sounds but not to much; and when she was sleepy she would just pass out much like her Mama any witch way. But she did love it when Nicole would read to her or take her in her office with her and Nico. That's when I would take a much needed rest. Having one baby was work but having two was a full time job with no paid overtime. Nicole would take them both at lest once a day with her where ever she may go be it to the store or in her office or over to Wynonna's where she would spend time with Paris and London.

I would often take a bath or read a book nap or all three, but it would feel so good to relax but I did miss just Me and Nicole We would just take off for weekend trips or make love all night and be wild about it all nose and screams but that had to stop when JP got here then with the twins and JP we hardly have time for each other at night after everyone has had their baths and was all feed and in for the night we would try and stay up and just spend time together. But the movies or quiet time would end up with us passing out.

"Maybe I can get Wynonna to watch the kids." I say

"Sure I will watch the kids." Wynonna said walking into the room and plopping down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well Mindy and Nicole took the Girls and JP to look at SUVs with a third back seat. I'm sure they will be coming home with new SUVs." Wynonna says

I lay down next to her and look up at the canopy of our bed, its been a long time since it was just me and her. Wynonna wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close leaning in to kiss my head.

"We really did something baby girl we got out of that god forsaken town and look what we found, all the love that we had been looking for." She said.

"I know I thought that I would have never gotten out of that town." I say

"You would have because Nicole would have come to you with her worldly ways and you would have wanted to see that and you would have left."

"And you?" I ask

"I've seen the world Baby girl but I would have followed you just to see the wonder on your face when we landed in a new city." She says

"Nicole is talking about going to London on the girls first birthday if that was ok with you." I say.

"Its a great place I don't see why I wouldn't want them to go." Wynonna says

"She also wants to take them to Purgatory in the spring So they can see where I we grew up."

"We have to talk about that Gus is gone Shorty's is burnt down there is nothing there to return to." She says.

"I don't think its about that I think it just about going for a day trip to see what we thought was so beautiful when we was little. And you have to admit that Purgatory is nice in the spring and summer when we wasn't fighting the undead." I say

"Yeah it was nice when we had nothing to do but relax." She says yawning.

"Where are you going to have the wedding?" Wynonna asked

"They have this place up in Ashville Called Biltmore Estate I've seen photos of the place and its jus amazing, I want to have it there or in Paris, I'm leaning more on the Paris side." I say

"What about Nicole what does she want?"

"She wants Australia where her grandpa was from"

"What part?" She asked

"Perth."

"That's a cool place I've read about it, I think you should give her that." Wynonna says.

"OK but Why?"

"The wedding is about you and your dress and what you want and how things go give her the location so she will have some part of her family there." She says.

"It is where her grandpa and grandma's ashes are." I say

"Cool we are having a wedding in Perth." Wynonna says

We lay there in the room with the sun shining outside in the quite off the house until we fell to sleep. I dreamed of our wedging it was on the beach and Nicole had on her a beautiful white suit with Doc standing beside her looking handsome as always. Wynonna had on a flowing white strapless dress all waiting for me, I couldn't tell what kind of dress I had on but whatever it was had Nicole smiling big. Or it could have been just the day.

I woke up to a cold hand on my cheek and warm lips on mine. I open my eyes to see Nicole smiling down at me.

"Wynonna took JP and the girls for the night so that gives us all night to be together." She says pulling off her coat.

It was almost December and I was way past held up so I had a great idea what I wanted to do for the night and it wasn't rated PG.I stood up next to her.

"How about we have dinner take a nice hot bath and see where the night leads us." I say grabbing her through her jeans.

The night went the way we both wanted it to go with us in be with Nicole deep inside me. I loved the feeling of her Cuming inside me to bother her with condoms so I went on the pill as soon as I could and so far I've been on it for a few weeks.

the feel of her moving in and out of me slowly mad me think of the first time we made love. she was awkward but when she got a the hang of it, it was slow as strong like now. I took her face into my hands and made her look at me.

"I love it when you're deep in me I've missed it so much." I say looking in her eyes.

"I miss this to, feeling you tight around me felling you claw at my back. Hearing you moan."

That that last word she gave a quick jab at me and I let out a long moan. She sat up on her knees and started a little harder thrust and I moaned she pulled out and started to kiss her way down my body. she stopped at my belly button and liked around it before moving on, She came to my pubic bone and put her nose right in the hair and took a deep breath. I pulled her head back felling a little embarrassed that I hadn't shaved. It wasn't a forest down there in fact it was a thin covering of hair but I was still a little embarrassed.

"Its ok I know you haven't had the time nor have I, I still want what's down here." She said.

I watched as she gave the hair a little kiss then moved right down.

"OH fuck!" I moan out as I feel her take my clit into her mouth.

she hummed in pleasure and that sent shock waves through me. I put my hands in her hair the second I felt two fingers enter me. she started to thrust in and out of me at a quick speed bringing me to the edge then pulling a way completely.

"What noo Please don't stop." I say as she stood up off the bed.

She grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to the edge then flipping me over.

I'm going to take you like a bitch then your going to ride me like a god damn stallion." she said.

My eyes rolled back in my head and I start whining like a bitch in heat, I loved it when Nicole talked like this it reminded me that she was a alpha female and she was in charge in bed within reason.

"That's my girl." She said before slamming into me.

"Fuck, Fuck me hard please!." I begged

She grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and started to slam into me grunting. The slap of our skin together made me moan louder. She let go of my hair and grabbed my hips and leaned in thrusting into me hard making my body jump forward. I kept having to readjust my hands to keep from falling but the kept trying to give out.

"Fall le go I got you, Cum." Nicole said

Oh go did I let go I let go hard and I came squirting all over Nicole.

"OH my god!" I screamed into the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicole**

 **I woke the next morning to the sound of JP laughing running up the stairs, I knew he was making his way to our room and I had nothing on but a blanket.**

" **JP you get right down here right now." Waverly called from the bottom of the stairs.**

 **I sat up and looked at the closed door and slowly made my way to the bathroom and took a shower. I grunted when I stretched It has been a long time since we had sex let alone sex like that, I and I haven't gotten through the thought of the first round that me and Waverly had sex.**

" **God I need to workout." I say washing up.**

 **We have that large basement that we aren't doing anything with I'm going to get online today and get to ordering workout equipment. I started to wash my hair out and got out the shower, I have to say I have been letting myself go and I need to start looking after what I eat what we all eat.**

" **That's it we are going to start eating healthy again." I say drying off**

 **I looked down at myself and frown I'm going to have to find a nanny to watch the kids one day once every few months so Waverly and I can go and have pamper days and get ourselves taken care of but for now tonight I will give Waverly a good shaving tonight, Not the most romantic thing but once the kids are down I will take care of her. She can use it and with me having to go away next month I want her to know that I love her and will do anything for her.**

 **Drying off I make my way to the closet and looked for something to put on. I didn't take my time getting dressed I just wanted to see my girls and JP. I enjoyed having alone time with Waverly and we are going to have to make that work but I missed my babies my brain was just to occupied to think about them last night. God Last night was great.**

 **I made my way down stairs and made my way to the living room to see all four of the girls sitting in their bouncy chairs watching JP dance to one of his videos on the big screen tv. Wynonna and Mindy sat watching the tv and Waverly was nowhere to be seen.**

" **She's in the kitchen." Wynonna said when she saw me looking around.**

 **I went into the kitchen to see Waverly dropping things into the trash.**

" **Hey baby, do yo noticed that we have nothing healthy in this house any more? We have to start eating healthy again I have gained ten pounds since my last doctors appointment. And before you say anything I was down to my before pregnancy weight the appointment before that." She says dropping a bag of cookies in the trash.**

" **I was just thinking the same thing while I was in the shower I was going to order a treadmill a weight set and a weight system. I'm going to turn the basement into a workout room, I haven't ran or worked out since I was in the Marines." I say sitting at the island watching her.**

 **She dropped stopped pouring the soda down the drain and sat to bottle on the counter.**

" **How do you still want me?" She asked**

 **I got up and moved around to her.**

" **Waverly I love you no matter what you look like I want you to be healthy but it doesn't matter if you're 10 pounds or 1,000 pounds you're my love and nothing is going to change that." I say kissing her.**

" **Oh god I like being 112lbs thank you if you ever see me getting to an unhealthy weight please put me on a treadmill." She said.**

" **122 isn't a bad weight we just have to maintain that weight maybe give you those abs that you want." I say**

" **How much do you weigh?" She asked.**

" **128 normally But I don't know right now." I say**

 **She lifted my shirt**

" **Yeah you're getting to be a little piggy your abs are all but gone." She said slapping stomach and laughing**

" **Come on Let's get this done so we can go shopping." I say laughing**

 **It took less than 30 minutes to get the kitchen cleaned of old food takeout and left over over pizza and old food sweets and junk.**

" **We have to go shopping like now." I say looking at the empty cabinets and fridge.**

" **Well let me get dressed while you change the girls and get them ready." Waverly said.**

 **I gave her a kiss and moved to go to the living room but she stopped me.**

" **I love you."**

 **I turned back and kissed her**

" **I love you too." I say.**

 **We parted ways and I went into the living room to get the girls ready.**

" **Mindy can you take the trash and recyclables out I have to get the girls ready to go to the store." I say.**

" **Store yay!" JP said jumping up and down.**

" **No JP no junk food we are going to start eating healthy that means no cookies everyday." I say**

" **Why?" He asked.**

" **Because if you eat cookies everyday you will start to get fatter then you should at your age and that's not healthy." I say.**

" **But is fat." He said**

" **Sometimes people can't help how big they are it's all about genetics and how well you take care of yourself." I say changing Snow and putting on her little winter sweater and pants.**

" **Ge net ics." He says sitting down and putting on his boots.**

" **Yep genetics that is the heredity and inherited characteristics of a person." I say putting show in her car seat.**

" **I don't want that." He says.**

" **No one does but like I said it is sometimes uncontrollable but you start eating healthy now and playing and running now you will keep that up when you're older and if you do end up being heavy you know how to work it off." I say as I start working on Nico.**

" **Ok I'm ready." Waverly says walking into the room.**

" **Mommy I'm going to start playing and running outside a whole lot so I can be healthy." He says to Waverly.**

" **That's very good you can even play run in the basement to get you work out with me and Mama." She says tying his boots.**

 **I had Snow and Nico dressed and was now running my hands over London and Paris' head.**

" **Hey stop that they hate having their hair brushed as it is don't muck it up." Wynonna says**

 **I stood and grabbed the seats.**

" **Ok you can stay if you want we will be cooking dinner tonight so if you two want you can have dinner with us." I say**

" **Yea we will say I have to be at work in a hour and I don't like Wynonna to run the stove without supervision." Mindy said laughing.**

 **Wynonna poked her in the ribs and that made Mindy laugh harder. I waited until Waverly was done pulling the cover down over Snow and Nico before heading to the door.**

 **JP ran out to the SUV before us and waited for us to get there. Waverly Closed the door after me and we made our way to the SUV.**

" **It seems like its bigger then your last one." she said.**

" **It kinda is." I say smiling.**

 **I put Nico in behind Waverly after JP jumped in his booster seat in the back before going around to the driver side and putting Snow in. Waverly got in and looked around.**

" **Where was this beast when we was driving from Texas?" She asked**

" **I don't know but I like it." I say climbing in.**

 **I liked the larger SUV it reminded me of the Hummers that we had to drive back in the Marines and that made me feel safer with my family in the car.I started to adjust everything as Waverly turned on the heat to knock of the chill in here. I pulled out and we made or way to the store.**

" **Mama I know you said no cookies but can I have one for a treat?" JP asked**

 **I looked back at him ,it wouldn't be right to take away all his sweets cold turkey or at all so I looked over at Waverly.**

" **Ok only as treats and not everyday,we will find you something you can have as a snack each day."She said turning to him.**

 **At that moment I was cut off.**

" **You son of a bitch!" I yelled.**

 **Waverly turned and looked at me.**

" **Nicole what did I just say Monday?" She asked**

" **Sorry but he clearly saw me coming and he just speeds out in front of me."**

" **No buts don't talk like that in front of the kids, I refuse Nico and Snow's first words be a swear and JP copy's you." She says.**

" **I'm sorry, JP don't you say that in school or anywhere that's a bad word."I say looking up in the mirror at him.**

 **The rest of the ride he asked questions and Waverly answered them best she could.**

" **Mommy why does Mama have a pepe like me?"**

 **I dropped the keys on the floor and started to choke on my thing we had just pulled into the parking space. Waverly started to slap me on the back until it came popping out my mouth into my hand. She then took off her seatbelt and turned all the way around.**

" **John Paul how do you know that?" She asked**

 **He was quiet knowing he was in trouble.**

" **John Paul answer me." She said.**

" **I wanted to see Mama really bad so I went back upstairs when you was in the kitchen and she was in the shower and that's when I saw her pepe,I left the room before she sawed me." He said looking down.**

 **My face was red out of endearment but Waverly was just plain anger.**

" **We are not going to talk about this right now but when we get home you go right up to your room." She said then got out the car.**

 **I got out the car and went around to the back to get the double stroller for Snow and Nico and loaded them in. We quickly made our way out of the cold weather to the store. It was cold inside too so I uncovered Nico and Snow long enough to see if they was still covered under their Winter travel blanket. They seem happy to be sleeping the ride away so I covered them back up to keep as much off the cold off them as I could.**

 **I started after Waverly and JP she had him holding on to the side of the chart as always as she started down one of the grocery aisle.**

" **Baby you don't like chickpeas do you?" She asked.**

" **Oh God no I hate them." I say then thinking about how they would make chickpeas In the Marines.**

 **It was horrible.**

 **She started with the can goods then the season anything boxed that meant cereals and anything we may need in that department. She moved on to meats taking a free minutes with thinking about what she could make with each pack.**

" **Are you going to order the meats this week?" She asked .**

" **Oh I can do that now that they have my orders saved." I say pulling out my phone.**

 **I watched Waverly walk as I put in our order, I couldn't stop the thoughts from last night from popping into my head. She was so hot and open to everything we did I couldn't. Keep my hands off her ass. Speaking of asses hers in those jeans was killing me, I know she feels self-conscious about her body now that she has had the twins but I assure her everyday that she had nothing to worry about. I looked away from her when she looked at me I had to or I'd get a hard on by the way she was looking at me with those dark eyes. I know they are a dark green now because she's angry but when we make love they are always dark.**

" **Nicole you ok?"**

" **Yep never better." I say voice going up an octave.**

 **She turned the chart around and pushed it up beside me.**

" **Stop thinking about last night you don't want to have any issues." She said with her hands on my chest.**

 **She leaned up on her toes and gave me a kiss before moving on.**

 **We went through the freezer section before going to the fresh fruits and vegetables. She picked up a boat load of that before we went to check out.**

 **We spent over 400$ this time with the two charts of food. I put the girls in the SUV then the stroller in the back before Waverly started to pack the back. I don't know how she did it but she got them all in there nice and neat. She made sure the eggs and bread was on the floor under Nico before leaving me to take care of the charts.**

 **I got back in the car and let out a sigh I was tired and embarrassed and just wanted to go home and hide in my office. But I knew someone was going to has to talk to JP about what was going on and I knew it was going to be me, I didn't want to do it.**

" **JP I will talk to you about what to did and answer whatever questions you have when we get home." Waverly said looking at him.**

 **He shook his head and she turned around and put her seatbelt on.**

" **I have to make a stop at the P.O. Box I'm waiting on a few things and they sent me a text saying they were here." I say starting the SUV.**

 **The P.O. box was in a completely different direction from where we was going to do but I had to pick up Waverly's wedding ring and her necklaces. I planned to give her the necklaces to night as a just because gift and the wedding rings was one for Mindy to give Wynonna and the other was Waverly's wedding ring that was made out of the 57 million dollar diamond. It was the whole thing cut down to fit around the ring and one big diamond inset into the ring like the rest of the diamonds.**

 **The other gift was a large S and N made out of pressed metal to go over Snow and Nico's bed just like the one JP had in his room.**

 **Waverly busted out laughing and I looked at her.**

" **You ok?" I asked**

" **Yea Wynonna just texted to tell me that the Jehovah's Witnesses was harassing her and she just had to slam the door in there face." She said**

" **It is a Saturday." I say looking down at the clock.**

 **I had 15 minutes before UPS store closed so I switched over to the open lane and started to go a little faster.**

" **Slow down you don't have to rush." Waverly said.**

" **I kinda do I now have 10 minutes to get there before they close for the week and they don't have a safe and I have something very expensive in the mail that I have to get."I say turning into the parking lot.**

" **Be back." I say getting out the car**

 **I went into the store And waited in line.**

" **Haught here are your things."**

 **I turned around to see another newer desk and I walked over and I was handed a clipboard to sign.**

" **What you have in there?" Jacob asked.**

" **The large one is a gift for my twins and the smaller one are gifts for my fiance and her sister.." I say ripping the label off the smaller box so Waverly couldn't see where the smaller box came from.**

 **I picked up the boxes and the pressed metal was heavier than I though put I made my way out the store without any issue. I hit the button to open the back and over to the back. It took me a minute to put it in in a way that it wouldn't crush anything then I closed the back. I got in the car and handed Waverly the smaller box and smiled when she looked around the box trying to find out what it is.**

" **What is this?" She asked**

" **I'm not telling you it's a surprise." I say**

 **She put the box in her lap and we started to make our way to the house at a normal speed. When we finally go home I hit the button for the garage and backed into the heated garage, the wind started to pick up and i didn't want to take the girls out in that It was bad enough that London and Paris had to go out in this when I walked Wynonna home.**

 **Everyone out out and I took the girls in the house and sat them down in front of Paris and London and they started to babble. I turned around and saw JP going up the stairs and I let out a sigh. I went back out to the car to get the heavy sign and the smaller box and took into my office.**

" **Waverly I'm going to go and talk to JP, This is something That I have to do." I say**

" **You sure?" She asked**

" **Yea I'm sure." I say giving her a kiss.**

 **Wynonna looked at us with a strange look.**

" **What's going on why did JP look so down?" She asked**

" **I'll tell you in a minute." Waverly said**

 **I walked through the house to the stairs wondering what the hell I was going to tell JP. If he's the loving understanding little boy that we are raising him to be then he will try to understand and have questions that I will try my best to answer.**

 **I found myself outside his room door looking in at him sitting on the side of his bed holding his Black Widow action figure.**

" **JP can I come in?" I ask**

 **He looked up and shook his head and I walked in and sat next to him on the bed.**

" **You know that you're not supposed to come in mommy and I's room without asking first just like we do you right." I say**

" **Yes Mama."**

" **That's why you're in trouble you never go into someone's private space without asking. Understand."**

" **Yes."**

 **I took a deep breath."**

" **Now about what you saw that was very private and you shouldn't have seen that but I will answer any questions you may have." I say.**

 **He was quiet for a moment and then he looked at me.**

" **Why do you have a peepee?" He asked**

" **Well I was born with it the doctors and everyone that I was a little boy but When I grew up I started looking like a girl and I had a chest like I do now and that's how I lived as a girl because I feel like a girl." I say.**

" **Couldn't they have fixed it so you was without a peepee?" He asked**

" **No something like that cost a lot of money and I didn't grow up with the money I have now, and By the time I did have the money I was use to having one and it didn't bother me." I say sofly so he wouldn't think he is doing anything wrong by asking that.**

" **So you will have it forever?"**

" **Yep." I say.**

" **Is that how Mommy had Nico and Snow?" He asked**

 **I looked at him like I was slapped.**

" **What makes you ask that?" I ask**

" **Tommy Jonson in my class said that when a man and woman sleep in the same the bed they have babies, Is Mommy going to have more babies?" He said**

" **I blinked at him I did not want to have this talk with him and I really didn't want to talk about it now but it was going to happen.**

" **Yes at some point we want to have another baby hopefully a boy. But you have to understand that it doesn't work that way and one day I will tell you about that." I say standing up.**

" **OK."**

" **Now you're still on punishment but now you know and understand what you did wrong right?" I ask.**

" **Yes Mama." He said as I made my way to the door.**

" **I love you mama." He added**

" **I love you too JP." I say smiling and leaving the room.**


	3. Chapter 3

WAVERLY

I explained to Wynonna what was said in the car and in Wynonna way she laughed as we put everything away. Nicole came silently into the room making us both jump when she spoke.

"Well he knows what he did was wrong and won't do it again. We talked about where it came from and why I have a peepee. He wanted to know why they didn't take it off and if I will have it forever. I told him I was poor growing up no it doesn't bother me and yes I will have it forever. We really need to talk to Mary And Matt about what Tommy says to other kids." She says.

"Why what's wrong?" I ask

"Well he has been walking around talking about where babies come from, he told JP that every time a man and woman sleep in the same bed babies are made so says JP. But knowing how Tommy talks you know he said it a different way." She said picking up an apple.

I ran my fingers through my hair now we have a five year old wondering about sex when he shouldn't be even think anywhere near that. Nicole sat down and started to cut her apple when she threw the knife across the room we heard a squeal and she got up and walked over to where the knife was.

"Oh shit." She said

"What,what is it?" I asked.

"I thought it was a rat I really did."she said

I walked over and looked down, there pent to the baseboard by Nicole's fruit knife was JP's class pet a grey gurbal named Paco.

Wynonna walked over and looked.

"Mommy Mama I can't find Paco he's not in is cage!" JP yelled coming down stairs.

Nicole ripped the two out the wall and ran to the back door.

"Oh no what happened?" I say

"I don't think I closed the cage good enough after feeding him." He said looking up at me.

"We can look for him." I say and we started looking around.

I look I went to the French doors to see Nicole making her way back to the doors. Her hands was covered in dirt from my garden and she was shivering.

"He's upstairs looking hurry up and wash your hands." I say opening the door.

"Mommy Mama come look!" JP called

We made our way upstairs to his room where he was standing in front of the cage. We walked over and bent down and looked at what he was looking at. I heard Nicole swallow then she leaned in closer.

"I think they are dead." She says and I elbow her.

"No look."she said again reaching in.

She picked up the three little bodies and held them in her hands. We got a better look and in fact they wasn't breathing.

"Make them breath again Mama make them breath."JP said with tears in his eyes.

"I can't little man it's too late." Nicole said looking at him.

She stood up and he ran into my arms crying.

"I'll put them in the garden under Mommy's rose bush ok." She said walking out the room.

I stood there holding our little boy as he cried, he was too young to worry about death but I had to tell him about it.

And it took me an hour to do so, and he cried himself into a nap.

When I got down stairs Nicole was putting her coat on.

"Where you going?" I asked

"I talked to Miss Kelly and she said it happens a lot with parents when they get she told me where I can get another one." She said grabbing her keys.

She leaned in and gave me a kiss and I smiled and pulled her in for a deeper one.

"I got to go before JP wakes up." She says and I let her go out the side door.

"You two are committed parents there is no way I'd be going out at almost 5 when it's about to rain or something outside." Wynonna said peeling an orange.

"Well when the girls get older you will find yourself doing the same things." I say going over to check the pots.

The chicken soup was almost done and the steamed vegetables that go in was done. I took them out let them cool before chopping them up and putting them in the pot with the chicken and noodles.

20 minutes passed and Nicole wasn't home I was starting to worry until she came walking through the side door.

" What took you so long?" I asked

"This one was the last one left and I had to bribe a little girl by telling her I'd by buying her anything in the store she wanted. She wanted a turtle so I had to buy that and everything she needed to take care of it for the first month. That meant a tank food things to go in the tank oh did I say she wanted another turtle because he couldn't he lonely." She says taking off her coat.

She took the little box and went up stairs using her military training to sneak into JP's room to put the gurbel in the cage.

Wynonna shook her head and went with me to check on the girls. Nicole came back and Nico started to fuss sho she picked her up.

"Hungry or need a change or both" she said kissing her face

We set about changing the girls and playing with them until JP came running down stairs.

"Paco is back she's in his cage!" He said.

"Yes I found her in my office." Nicole said not looking at him.

We played with the girls a little longer before it was time for a late dinner. Nicole helped us feed and change the girls before helping Wynonna take the girls and put them down for the night. when she came back I was waiting to take the girls upstairs to get them ready for bed. They was out for the night and slept through their bath and pajama time and we laid them down for the night.

Next was JP's turn we went into his room to see him talking to the new Paco telling her that she can't get out her cage anymore.

"Ok JP it's time for bed." Nicole said picking him up and making airplane sounds as she moved him over to the bed.

She laid him down and pulled his blanket over him, I got the Harry Potter book I was reading to him and sat next to him and started to read as Nicole started to clean up his room and picking him out some thing to wear for tomorrow. He hadn't quite gotten the matching part to his clothes.

I kept reading until I heard soft snores coming from him. I got up and gave him a kiss on his head then put the book mark in the book and put it back on the shelf and left the room after making sure is night light was on. I made my way down the hall to our room to find maybe ten or so candles lit around the room and Nicole standing there in her silk robe holding a large box in her hands.

"What's this?" I ask

"I wanted to give you a little pampering before I have to leave." she says.

"That made me sad instead of her leaving next month she had to leave monday for two weeks and I hated it. I hate when she had to leave.

" I want you to have this just because." She says and I walked over to her.

She opened a box and there on its velvet bed was a A platinum necklace with a diamond pendant that glowed in the light of the candles. I touched it and she smiled down at me and i just looked up at her she sat it on the table and took it out and moved over to me to put it on me. I held up my hair and she put it on me.

"Now it's time for a hot bath and a shaving." She said

"Shaving?" I asked

"Yes shaving, we have not had the time to go and get it done and I promise when i get back and the holidays are over I will take you out and we will have a day to get it all done." She said as she started to take my clothes off.

Once I was naked she took me to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she was waiting for it to get to the right temperature she took off her robe and hung it by mine.

"Well if you're going to shave me I going to shave you." I say smirking.

"Yea I do need some work done down there." Nicole say checking the water.

We got in the shower and started with washing our hair and once that was done Nicole turned me so my back was to the falling water and she went right to work. I watched her very closely as she works until she was done.

Her work was fairly easy I on the other hand had to be very careful or I'd cut something. And I wanted more babies so that meant steady hands or me. I never noticed how truly read Nicole's hair was until now. Her pubic hair was as red as her hair was this past summer now that she's in the house more her hair color has gotten reder ( that's not a word) then it was before if that's possible. Summer seems to bleach it but looking now at her hair here and now on her head it is clear to say my fiance is a flaming red head.

I set about doing my work being extra careful not to jump or anything drastic like that. I have say this was another level of intimacy that I'm sure not many people share. I gave her a wipe with the wash cloth and looked at my handy work, I did a great job not a hair in sight.

"Happy now?" She says laughing

"Yes I am….. I love you hair when it's this red the sun seems to bleach it." I say running my hands through her wet hair.

"Don't worry I won't be outside all the time like I was." Nicole says as we start washing up.

After washing off we dryer off and Nicole pulled me to the room and made me lay down on my stomach in the middle of the bed.

"What's this now?" I asked.

" When in boot camp one of the most important things to do is take care of your feet. So every night before lights out I would massage my feet getting all the craps out from the day. So I'm thinking a good rub down will help you relax from the day." She says rubbing oil on my back.

She went about rubbing every single part of my body from my ass to my tits my toes to my fingers. She even gave me a head rub, by the time she was done I was complete jello. I tried to sit up but my body was having none of that.

"Don't worry let me blow these out then I will cover us up." Nicole said standing up

I managed to roll on my side to get ready for her to spoon me and she did just that.

" Thank you baby I love the necklace and the shower and I really love the rub down." I say

I let out a sigh as she kissed my neck.

"I'm glad you loved it I wanted you to have something to tide you over until I get back." She says softly.

We fell to sleep after a moment of silence.

Sunday went by way too fast with Nicole splitting time between the kids me and packing. I made sure that she packed her iPad and chargers before we went to bed and when I woke Monday morning she was gone. I reached over for her pillow and held it to my face. I couldn't help but cry she was the love of my life and I was going to be without her for two weeks.

This was going to be hell without her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes JP?"

"Mama told me to give you this." He said walking into the room with a folded up paper.

I sat up holding the sheet close to me knowing I was naked under them. I took the paper.

'You're my everything and I'll be home as soon as I can I promise.'

It said making me cry.

"Oh mommy don't cry." JP said

How bout you go eat for me in the girls room you can help me get them ready. I just have to put something on and brush my teeth ok."I say

He gave a nod and left the room pulling the door after him.

When I say things went downhill while Nicole was gone was an understatement, first it started with the twins. Snow got an ear infection then Nico got sick both of them running fevers and being little terrors .Then I go called to the school not once not twice but three times because JP said a swear once the second was because he wouldn't share his things and the third time was because of a fight.

"John Paul what happen this time?" I asked walking through the garage door.

"He said you was nasty because you was with Mama and you was together because she was a freak and no man wants you." He said

"What are you talking about?"

"He says all redhead were freaks and you you was a freak because you was with Mama and because of that no man will want you." He said

"JP redheads are not freaks and me and Mama are together because we want to be nothing more and nothing less." I say as Wynonna came into the room.

"But it's not fair they didn't even call Jonathan's mom and dad." He said.

"They didn't call his parents?" I asked

"No they just sent him back to class."

I grabbed my coat keys and bag.

"Wynonna I'm going back to the school, John Paul go to your room." I say leaving out the garage door.

On my way to the school I was fuming How could they treat him any different than any other student just because they wanted to. I pulled into the parking space and got out. I made my way into the building to the princials office.

"Can I help you?" one of the office staff asked.

"I want to see Principal Taff now." I say.

"He isn't seeing anyone right now."

I pushed past her and walked right into the office and stopped dead in my tracks before slamming the door behind me.

"I get it now You didn't call Jonathan's Parents your fucking his mom." I say with a disgusted look on my face.

"Miss. Earp this is none of your business." Taff says.

"I just made it my business, to suspend my son for standing up to a bully but you send that bully back to class and do nothing because your FUCK HIS MOTHER!" I say loudly

"Miss. Earp please keep your voice down." He said.

"My son may not be the best in the class and we may not sign up for every damn thing that has to do with the PTA or give in to your ungodly need to ask the students for money every damn time we turn around. But I'll be damn if I let you get away with screwing my son over because I or my fiance wont fuck you to keep him in school. I took out my phone and snapped a picture to go along with the recording.

"I'm not fucking him just to keep my son in school."

"Oh yeah he's just such a charming and handsome man. I'm going to be taking this to the school board"

"You have no proof that I'm sleeping with Carol and I doubt that you ever will." He said

"Oh you two just gave me all the proof I needed thanks to two little thing call video and audio recording." I say hitting stop on my phone.

I turned and walked out the room leaving the door open for the students and everyone to she them half naked.

" Ohhhhhhh!" The students screaming and rushing to take pictures and video.

Some was already taking video from the time I went in the office but I really didn't care what they was doing I was going to make his life a living hell. I was almost at my Jeep when a woman called my name. I turned around to see Carol and another woman running up to me.

" Just hear me out before you leave I promise I'm not trying to talk you out of doing anything." She says

"Then what is it that you want?" I say

"I just want to say thank you I've been trying to find a way to get out from under him for so long. This is the only school that I finds has the curriculum that I needed my son to have. He lives in my neighborhood and he started in on me once Jonathan was little started talking about how he could be sure he could get into the school for the right price. I offered him money i even took out a loan to pay him but that's not what he wanted. And when Jonathan didn't pass the exam to get in here it got worse I have to sleep with him a few times a week just to be sure my son stay in this school.I'm glad that you're about to expose him for what he is. I'm a single mom and I can hardly afford to get by I can't afford this place without having to do that." Carol said

I let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about Jonathan's tuition I will take care of that up until the 6th grade where they leave this place. If you need anything just call and please don't tell everyone about that my fiance will kill me if a ton of people comes knocking for tuition money. And if you need help with a bill or food you can always call, don't be afraid to ask for help. I know you don't know us from atom but we are nice people you have my number I will even help Jonathan with his work I have to do the samething with JP." I say.

"OK,ok I'll have to talk to you may I call you tonight around 6?" She asked.

I grabbed a pen and Paper out my bag and wrote my number down and handed to her.

"Don't make it too late I start putting the kids down at 7 and we eat at 5." I say opening the door

"Ok I'll call you on time I promise." She say looking at me.

Something about her eyes made me feel bad for her and at the sametime it told me that this woman needed a lot of help. And knowing me I was going to talk to Nicole about doing anything I already said I would pay for something without talking to Nicole about it that she may have a fit. I just started to make my way home I wasn't going to tell Wynonna about what I saw but I will tell her what he wanted from me and why he was giving JP a hard time.

I took my time getting home and I did something I hate and never done at a stoplight I shot Nicole a quick text telling her that I needed to talk to her tonight and I couldn't talk at this moment. I put my phone down and started back on the road to home. When I got home Wynonna was walking around with Snow trying to get her to calm down. I put my things down took off my coat and rubbed my hands together and took Snow and started to bounce up and down and side to side.

"I put Nico up in her crib." she says holding up the monitor so I could see her

"What happen?" she asked sitting down.

"Let's just say that the only way he was going to leave JP alone all this time was to sleep with him."

"What the hell what What for?" Wynonna said

"He he really can't get a date on his own, he's fat balding and all around nasty attitude. He makes Camp look good." I say.

"That's saying alot since Camp isn't worth the time of day. Why was you with him?" Wynonna asked.

"I can't even say the sex was good, but truth be told I was with him because it was normal and I am an Earp we are not known for being normal."

"Like I said Nicole would have showed up and you would have dropped him like day old milk. I haven't seen any one that compares to Nicole when it comes to you. She like a rear diamond or something like that, you can't find that cut anywhere." She says

"You found it with Mindy."

Wynonna smiled big and let out a happy sigh.

"I sure did and despite all my fuck ups and the shit I so daily she loves me."

"More then Doc or Dolls?" I ask.

"More than anyone ever could." She says looking at me.

"I think she asleep for a while can you bring Nico down and put her over on the middle of the table with Snows chair too I have to start dinner." I say.

Wynonna did as I asked and I put Snow in her bouncy chair next to Nico and she kissed my head.

"Mindy is making salad with steak strips up should do something easy like that since you have your hands full." She says before walking out.

I was cutting up le leftover chicken breast to put in our salad when JP came down.

"Are you still mad mommy?" He said in a hushed voice looking at the girls.

"I'm not madd baby I'm upset that you used your fist and didn't tell the teacher that Jonathan was picking on you." I say

He looked down and and kicked his foot on the floor.

"I knows and I'm sorry he just made me so mad i felt like the hulk." He said

I thought about it it didn't take too much to make the hulk mad and JP was already starting to get to a point that he was getting mad at the smallest things. Me and Nicole talked about getting him into talk to someone, now was a good time to do that. I made a mental note to call the child psychologist in the morning.

"Come on time to eat go wash your hands." I say putting his plate on the table.

I washed my hands in the sink and got the dressing out and took my plate to the table. We ate dinner and I talked to him about seeing someone special about him getting mad and he said ok and ate his meal. We talked about this and that and what he wanted santa to bring him. Most of the things on his list was doable but when he said he wanted his own horse and a bb gun I had to say that horses was too big to fit in the slay and he just wasn't getting a bb gun.

Dinner was over by 5:30 I took the girls upstairs fed and changed then gave them their medicine and put them down. I checked in on JP and he was putting on his pajamas and picked up two of his toys and followed me downstairs to watch his video on music, something he enjoyed alot. I was in the kitchen when my phone rung and I looked at the phone and it said 6pm.

"Hello."

"Waverly its Carol." She says in a nervous voice.

"Hello Carol what can I do for you?" I say.

"Um well I want well I want to to ask you knew somewhere I could get a get a loan."

"Why would you need that?" I ask

"I'm at the end of my rope I'm about to lose everything they want to foreclose on my house in January I'm behind on my bills and they already took my car. I'm just a cashier at Walmart, I had to get a job when Jon Left this year." She says

"A loan isn't going to do anything but make things worse." I said

"That's the only choice I have." She said

"Give me me 15 minutes I will call you back ok." I say.

"OK." She says

"I hung up and thought about what I was about to do I don't know how Nicole was going to take it or what she say. I looked at the phone before hitting Nicole's number.

"Hey baby, I got you text what's wrong?" She answered

"We can talk about that when you facetime me before bed but right now I have to ask you about doing something important." I say

"Ok whats that?"

"I ran into one of the moms at JP's school and to make a long story short she needs financial help I was wondering if we can help? She's about to lose everything and there is more to this and I will explain tonight but if I can get all her things together will you help her out?" I ask

I heard of paper being turned.

"Yea get everything together and I will look at it this weekend." she says

"Than….Wait this weekend?"

"Yes I had everything from Colorado over nighted to Texas because they are do to have a storm next week and I don't want to be there and get stuck." She says

"I love you baby, are you going to have them done this way?" I say

"It's going to work that way I'm tired of leaving every few months just to look at a some papers." She says

"Ok I will see you in a little bit." I say and she laughed

"Love you."

"I love you too Nicole."I say smiling.

She hung up and I let out a sigh that woman has a heart of gold and often wonder what she is doing with me.I scrolled back to Carol's number and called her back.

"Waverly?"

It sound Like she had been crying.

"Yes whats wrong?" I ask

"They just shut off the power and it's getting cold."

"OK look here an overnight bag and come to the address I text you don't worry about the taxi I will pay it for it tomorrow we will go back and get all your papers together and some more things so you can stay here until Nicole gets everything sorted out." I sa


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

**Part 4**

Nicole

By the time I got out the cab it was hitting on 8pm and normally what I would be doing at 8 at night on a friday is taking a hot bath with Waverly. But while I was in need of a shower after that flight from Texas next to the worst smelling man ever, I wasn't tired and I wanted to see my Waves knowing that JP and the girls was long asleep.

Waverly told me all about Carol predicament and how shen and her son was staying in one of our guest rooms. I really felt bad for the woman and was happy to help in any way I can. I put the key in the lock and opened the door. I had to drop my bags to catch Waverly who had jumped into my arms as I opened the door.

"I missed you so much." She said kissing all over my face before landing on my lips.

"Hey I missed you too baby." I said as she slid down my body to stand on her feet.

"Whats this?" I asked picking up my bags and closing the door.

"Well When You called from the airport I put this on to go with your late dinner." She said.

"Well it's very sexy." I say running my hands over the thin silk strap on her arm.

She had on a silk nighty that matched her hair, I put my bags down and she pulled me into the kitchen where the table was set for one. There was a plate for Steak strips mashed potatoes and stringbeans with a glass of red wine and a glass of water next to it.

"Baby you didn't have to do this I would have made something." I say as she pulled the chair out for me.

"I know but I wanted to have a good hot meal ready for you when you got home then maybe we could have some much needed alone time." She says kissing my neck.

I took a bite and let out a moan Hotel food was good but it doesn't beat a home cooked sat down next to me and started to drink her own wine and watch me with deep green eyes. It was clear what was on her mind and I was more then happy to give her what she wanted but after dinner I was going to have a shower to feel cleaner then I felt right now.

I at my meal and drank my wine happily before she took my plate and put it in the dishwasher and I stood up. And started to unbutton my dress shirt and pull it out my dress pants. I looked over at Waverly as she blew out the candles and shut off the light. We walked up the stairs and and to our room leaving my bags for tomorrow.

I closed the door and started to undress, I took off my heeled boots and let out a sigh when I felt my feet start to relax. I took off my suit and sat it on over the arm of the chair, it was one of the few dry clean only suits that I had and if it wasn't for that last minute meeting we had before I left I wouldn't be in it.

Waverly came out the bathroom and started to undo my french braid and pulled me into the bathroom where a hot bath waited for me. I got in and let out a long moan feeling my body start to relax. I sunk down into the water as far as my legs would let me go and just let the hot water do its work on my shoulders and neck.

"You know while you was gone I had to take care of myself and I was never able to reach that point that only you could get me to." Waverly said.

I open my eyes to look at her, she was pulling off the silk nighty she had on and started running her fingers through her wet folds. I sat up and watched her hand letting out a little growl when she let two finger slip inside. She le on a moan as she started to thrust in and out. She stopped and pulled her hand away looking at her glistening fingers before walking over to me. She held out her fingers and I gladly took them into my mouth sucking as much as i could off them before she pulled them away. I am as hard as a rock at this point and I wanted nothing more than to jump outout the tub and take her,and that's what I was about to do. I sat up and started to get out when she pushed me back and climbed into the tub she reached down between up and put me at her opening before sinking down on me.

"Yesss." She hissed putting her arms on my shoulders

She dug her nails into my skin as she started to swivel her hips. For a moment I was glad there wasn't much water in the tub or we'd have a mess to clean up.

"Stop thinking and fuck me." She says grabbing my face.

I grabbed her hips and started to pull her up when there was a knock at the door. It was frantic.

"Come on." I mumble as Waverly got off me with a huff.

I got out and pulled on the sweats that she had out for me.

"Carol what…."

"There is someone down stairs they busted the lock." She said

I went into my the closet and got my gun from the safe.

"Call the cops." I say slipping out the room..

The only thing I am thinking at the moment is no one is going to fucking bust into my house. We have an alarm but we wasn't thinking to put it on and that's our right.

I was down at the bottom of the stairs when I heard the sound come from my office it was a thud sound and a scratchy sound. One came walking out and I pulled the trigger sending them falling to the fool holding their knee.

I know you're in there come out now or if I come in there you will have a big problem. I say I heard a hard thud coming from the office and I could see the shadow of them holding up there hands. They came walking out the room but drop their hands and pulled a gun, they got one shot off and it ripped through my arm they went to pull another shot when I shot twice hitting then in the chest.

Waverly was at my side the moment I got the ground..

"Baby you hurt." Don't move.

"Greenville County Police!" They called from the open front door.

"Back here!" Waverly called

* * *

 **Part 5**

Waverly

This can't be happening this can't be real I watched them roll the body of my Nicole out the front door as Wynonna finally busted her way through.

"Baby girl? Baby girl!?" She yelled.

"She's gone." Is all I can get out.

"No." Wynonna said looking back out the door at all the cops.

I looked down at my blood covers wasn't happening this can't be happening. I stood there for what felt like hours wrapped in Wynonna's arms. I walked up to my room and sat on the edge of the bed all cried out hurting from where the cops had to hold me back. I didn't heard the thunder of Wynonna's feet coming up the stairs I just felt her by my side.

Hours past me in the same clothes sunriseing and I just sat there. I was happy Carol was there because she was taking care of all the kids because I just didn't have it in me. By the time 12 noon rolled around my phone started to ring non stop until Wynonna picked it up.

"What!?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"What? Ok we will be there as soon as possible." She said.

She dropped the phone on the bed and started running around.

"What are doing?!" I asked as she ripped my shirt off and throwing my bra at me.

"She's alive she's alive and in surgery as we speak." She says throwing underwear socks and jeans at me.

"They didn't get a pluses and somehow when they put her in the freezer her heart started to beat again and the cold slowed her heart beat down. When the corner too her out to do the ortopsie he noticed she was shivering and they he had her taken up stairs to warm her up stop the bleeding and take her into surgery to fix her lung and arm." Wynonna said handing me my shoes.

I never dressed so fast in my life.

"Carol watch the kids please I will call you as soon as I can I say as we Ran down the stars.

I grabbed the keys to the Jeep and handed them to Wynonna to shaky to drive. She was on the phone with Mindy and hung up as we got in the car.

"Mindy is calling the nanny to help Carol she will meet us there as soon as she can."

She started the Jeep and we took off to the it was possible we got every damn light possible on the way there but as soon as we pulled up I was out the car and on my way to the doors with Wynonna on my heels.

"Looking for Nicole Haught." I say

"Floor six talk to the nurse." She said

We ran up stairs and I talked to the nurse and she told us to wait in the waiting was the longest wait if my life three hour past before the Doctor came out and called for her family. I ran up to him almost slipping on my scarf.

"She's in ICU right now, we was able to stop the bleeding her being in the freezer really in a strange way helped. We repaired her lung and arm and she is in an drug induced coma to help her lung heal. Now you can see her but be ready she doesn't look like herself we have warming blankets on her to warm her up and she is still blue and pale. We have a tube in her to help her breath and giving her a transfusion. There are wires to watch her heart blood oxygen and brain activity. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes!" I say handing my things over to Mindy.

He took us up to ICU where he told us only one can go in at a time. Wynonna gave me a push and I followed him to the door. When I looked in my breath got stuck in my chest, Nicole was hooked to every thing under the sun and they had her tucked under blankets. I slowly walked into the room and up to the bed. They had arms out hooked up to every thing. I pulled up a chair and sat down and gently taking her hand.

"I'm here for you baby don't worry I'm here." I say looking at her.

The Doctor was right she didn't look like herself. Her hair was the only Part of her that had it's color. Her fingertips was even blue I look her over as I ran my hand through her hair careful not to hit any of the wires.

"Let me know your in there I know your in there just show me." I say softly.

I felt a light squeeze and I stood up and looked at her.

"You're not out are you?" I asked

Another squeeze.

"Can you open your eyes?" I ask.

I watched her face as her eyes fluttered before they opened and I was looking into sleepy eyes.

" Nurse!" I called and she came walking into the room.

"She's awake." I say and she looked at Nicole.

"Miss. Haught can you hear me?" She asked

Nicole gave a nod

"Can you see me?" The nurse asked

Nicole nodes again and squeezed my hand again and looked at me her eyes flashed blue and I smiled.

"I'm here I'm not leaving you." I say kissing her head.

She was still cold but she was awake and looking at me.

"Are you in any pain?" The nurse asked

She shook her head no.

"I have to get the doctor." She walked out the room.

Nicole let go of my hand and touched my stomach she started to rub it and I was trying to find out what she was trying to say.

"I'm not pregnant."I say

She shook her head no then rubbed again.

"There's no babies in there."

She grabbed my hand the hell up three fingers. Damn I was never good at charades Wynonna and Willa would best me everytime.

Three three babies

"Three babies?" I ask

She shook her head yes then slowly touched the corner of her eye.

" Three babies, three babies eye."

I thought about it three babies eye? Then it hit me.

"Babies, the kids?"

She shook her head yes and grabbed my hand hard.

"The kids are ok they are with Wynonna's nanny and Carol." I say just as Dr. Franklin walked in.

"So I hear you're awake when you are meant to be sleeping."He said walking over to the other side of her.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"She's not in any pain she can see and hear you." I say.

"That's good to know, I can't do anything about her being awake she's maxed out on I will leave you be if you don't get too excited and don't fight the respirator."He said checking her vitals.

I gave her a smile then kissed her head and sat down.

"She's still in critical condition so we can't move her but she seems to be heading in the right direction." The doctor said.

"I'm not going to leave her can you update my family?" I asked.

"I can do that I'll let Doctor Brooks back to see if you need anything."Dr Franklin says

"But you can't stay the night, visiting hours are up so say your good night's." He says then leaves.

I turn back to Nicole.

"I will be back first thing in the morning I promise you be awake when I get here. I know you wake up the same time every day and I will be here as soon as I can get in." I say kissing her head."

I had to leave her alone something I hated doing I looked at her from the door for a long moment before walking away I saw a tear fall down her face as I backed out the room and I vowed that tomorrow I wouldn't be leaving her. I made my way dow the hall to where Wynonna was.

"Where is Mindy?" I asked

"She got paged car crash on 385." She said

We took the ride down stairs and made our way out into the night to find the car all I could think about was coming back to be with Nicole tomorrow and how to split my time between her and the kids. JP is going to want to know what happen to his Mama and the girls need there is the matter of Carol she had these bills that we said we would take care of.I love her she really has been a help but I need my house back, her son was a terror to be around and she seemed not to mind. JP was doing his best with trying to deal with him even with going to see the therapist this week and her telling him to breath and count to ten.

He has been walking around the house sounding like an air pump, Yes I had to have my hose tomorrow while I was sitting with Nicole I will add everything up and start making plans to pay everything off.

"You know you could talk to them about putting her into a private room that way you can stay as long as you want." Wynonna say after we get into the jeep.

"I know I'm going to do that tomorrow I can't be without her it kills me every time she is hurt and has to be there. I would have died if she had went back into the military." I say looking over at Wynonna

The red lights from the car in front of us lit up her face making me think back to the nights after killing the revenant or two of the day and we would sit under the glowing red light at shorties and drink until one of us would have to call Dolls in our drunken stupor to take us back to the the time it was me because after awhile Dolls would take advantage of Wynonna's high sex drive and her throw caution to the wind attitude and would push her into having sex with him, I would tell him to go home after dropping us off and would share Wynonna's bed with her. Come to think of it Dolls wasn't the respectful man that I thought him to be and that stings a lot. I saw him as a protector and a good father figure but I slowly started to see him as the power hungry Alpha male wannabe that took advantage of Wynonna at her weakest points.

"Stop thinking about that town and our past, we have a whole new past to think about." She said looking over at me.

"Sorry I can't help but think about what we have been through. I said it before and I will say it again, Without Nicole in my life I would have stayed in that town no matter what you had said.I would have married Champ because that's what was normal had his kids all the while putting up with his Man whore ways because it was normal." I say looking out the window.

When I thought She was dead when they told me she was dead I had shut down and refused to let them take her away. And when the cops pulled me away all I could do was scream and fight until I had no fight left and they left me to think about what I would do without her. I had three of her kids two that are only a month old how would I take care of them? how would I fight off Nicole's family to keep her companies? how would I run them when the only thing I know how to run is a bar?

So many how's ran around my head that I didn't know what to do with them. But the biggest how was how will I live without her. But as alway Wynonna showed up to protect me and comfort me when I needed her. She was always like that showing up when I needed her offering me to come with her when I was able to stand on my own. I always said no and accused her of running away when in reality she was getting away from that toxic town. Something I needed to do long ago.

We pulled into the driveway and a new how popped into my head, how was i going to tell JP. Me and Nicole has been his sun and moon since rescuing him from that McDonald's all those months ago. How do you tell a five year old that his sun is hurt how would I have told him his sun was no longer shining?

Stepping out the jeep i felt so heavy and almost to a tumble if it wasn't for Wynonna being there to catch me.

"Ok baby girl you have to be strong and tell him what happen to his Mama because you know he's not sleeping. I'm going to run across and get the pack in play so me and the girls can stay with you we will take the other guest room ,Ok?" she said.

"Ok I just need a minute." I say looking at the garage door.

I slowly opened the door and let myself in as the garage closed after Wynonna and walked in.I took off my coat and laid it on the island with my bag.

"Mommy?" JP called from the living room.

That boy had some kind of radar on him that told him when we was home.

"Yes JP." I called

I could hear sock covered feet running around the short hallway and into the kitchen and he stopped and looked at only thing I could think about at that moment was he needed a haircut, but he wanted his hair long like me and his ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my legs.

"It's ok mommy Miss Carol told me that mama was hurt really bad, but I know she is strong like Hulk and she will be ok." He said.

I leaned down and kissed his head I looked up when Carol walked into the room. I mouthed a thank you to her and she smiled before walking out the room.I picked JP up and held him to me breathing in the smell of axe soap and his axe shampoo.I had to stop myself from crying because it was the same that Nicole used.

"How about you sleep in the bed with me tonight?" I asked knowing the girls was fast to sleep in their cribs.

"Ok mommy let me turn off the tv and clean up my mess and I will be ready." He said as I let him down.

He went walking off and i jumped when I heard a knock at the door behind me.

"Babygirl it's me." Wynonna said poking her head halfway in.

"Come in Wynonna I was just about to head to bed." I say.

"Howed did he take it?" She asked

"Carol told him that Nicole was really hurt and Had to go to the hospital. So that is a big burden off my back, now i just have to tell him that hit will be a while before he could see her." I say digging through my bag for my phone.

Finding it I made my way around the house locking and relocking the window and was lucky that they only picked the lock so we was able to close and lock the door. I made sure the alarm was set after letting the dogs out then back in after their nightly bathroom. They was unsteady on their feed and that led me to believe that they had been drugged with something because they would have barked otherwise.

After everything was to my liking I went up stairs to where JP was standing outside the room door waiting for me. I walked in side to be sure the blood covered shirt wasn't on the floor where I lifted it up quickly I threw it in the trash in the bathroom with the sweatpants under the rest of the trash then told JP to com in and get in bed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

WAVERLY

Nicole was only in ICU for a week before they moved her to a private room where I took things into my own hands waking up every other day to pack up the girls and take them to see Nicole Where I would give her a bath and help them change her sheets. I would bring paperwork from her and read it to her before having her sign them And packing them back up and spending the rest of the day talking to her about what's going today was special they was taking the breathing tube out since she was breathing on her own and her lungs was strong enough to breath on her own.

I watched as they slowly pulled slowly pulled the tube out and Nicole started to cough before calming down she gave me a proper smile and I smiled back at her as they put everything away and left the room.

"I missed that smile." I say kissing her softly.

She tried to make it deeper but I pulled away.

"No your not ready for that." I say

"Then when?" she said her voice scratchy from weeks of non use.

"Soon I'm sure." I say.

She cleared her throat.

"How did Carol take you paying everything off?"She asked

"She was thankful She's happy to have her house back and Jonathan is safe in school." I say.

"What about that Taff guy?" she asked

I looked down and looked at my hands before looking at her.

"It was Taff that hired the two robbers thinking I was home alone, They wasn't counting on you being home and having a gun." I say

She gave me an 'are you kidding me look' and I just shrugged. She already knew that the two robbers was teenage high school students and I think if she hadn't seen 10 year old killers before it would have killed her. The cops came and had her write her statement before telling her that she was in her own home she wouldn't face any charges.

"I'm sorry." Nicole said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For going down stairs for leaving you."

I walked over to the bed and leaned in to kiss her.

"You was protecting your family you had every right to do that. But you don't have the right to leave me alone, I don't know what I would have done without you. I couldn't live without you in my life." I say.

She pulled me down into a hug and I felt like I was home again in her arms. Pulling back I looked at her running my finger through her hair.

I can't wait for you to come home,the doctor said say you should be home before Christmas." I say.

" Have you been Christmas shopping?"

" Yeah Wynonna did some and I Amazoned a lot of it and it's at Wynonna's house getting all wrapped." I say sitting on the side of her bed.

"I can't wait to be home , I miss my babies and my pets and you sleeping next to me every night."

"Oh I put your gun back in the safe they released it finally." I say kissing her hand.

Her eyes flashed and she put her hand on my thigh and started to pull my dress up. She stopped when someone cleared their throat.

"I know y'all miss each other but in the hospital room?" Mindy said walking in with her and my lunch.

Nicole looked at my food like she was starving and I knew she was. They had her on an IV for so long that she had lost some weight a lot in fact.

" Hello here is your lunch" a nurse said coming in and sitting down her tray.

Nicole opened it and looked at the broth and jello and tea and gave grunt.

"I know it's not what you want to eat but it's what you have to eat for a few days as we get you back on solid foods."she said.

Nicole sat up some more and adjusts the bed before picking up the broth and taking a sip.

"Ugh what the hell do y'all not believe in salt?" She said putting it down

The nurse reached into her pocket and pulled out two little packets of salt.

"Only. Because you're so we'll behaved." She said before walking out.

Nicole smiled and opened the packets and poured them in before mixing it and taking a sip.

"It's not much but it's something." She says

We all start to eat while Mindy tells us about her work day and what she had been up to. I ate my hamburger in silence and slip Nicole a couple of fries and a sip of my tea. After she finished her broth and jello. She slowly drank her tea. They came around to take her tray and made notes in her chart just before leaving.

That's how it went every day for a week in a half then slowly working her up to solid foods with every meal until she was getting full off of the one meal they let me bring her a day. Grilled chicken salad with cucumbers and croutons and a tea.

"Oookay how are we doing today?" Dr Franklin asked walking in.

"I'm doing good I miss my bed and home cooked meals with my family." Nicole said putting down the paperwork she was reading.

"Well that's good because you can go home to day." He says.

"Today!?" We asked.

"Yep today all those test we ran yesterday was to be sure you are ok to go home. I took it into my own hands and paged Dr Brooks to have someone bring you something really warm to wear, it looks like we will have a white Christmas this year and snow flurries have been spotted so you need that. You will get cold easily now so be careful you was in the freezer for 16 hours just about how you survived that I don't know I will have to say it's a miracle. You stay out of the cold or if you have to go out be sure to dress very well. It's better to have it and don't need it then to need it and don't have it." He said putting papers down next to Nicole's pen.

"These are your discharge papers and and a list of vitamins to take that will help keep your iron levels up and Ward off any colds. I believe in the natural way before all the perceptions that are written." He says smiling.

We heard whistling coming Down the hall along with the tumps of heavy boots and that meant Wynonna was here.

"Hey I got the stuff let's make a run for it." She said putting the bag down on the bed.

I stood and made my way over to the bag to take out her clothes as she signed the discharge papers.

Dr Franklin left the room and Nicole got out the bed and walked to the bathroom. She had really lost weight and I was going to have to put some weight on her. She wasn't too skinny she just lost all the fat from our unhealthy days and the chart said she was down to 113 and that wasn't good for her my job was to get her back up to 128 in the healthiest way possible over her to doctor's visits.

Grabbing her clothes I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked before walking was looking at herself in the mirror.

"I need food." She said looking at her stomach.

"We will work on that let's just get you home so I can make you something filling." I say helping her out her gown.

"Oh can I have oatmeal and pancakes.?" She asked.

What is with her and oatmeal and pancakes. I wanted that a few times when I was pregnant but now that was Nicole's comfort food.

"Yes you can have oatmeal and pancakes."I say as she got dressed.

She dressed a quickly as she could before walking with me out into the was done dressing and had on her shoes and coat by the time the nurse came in with the chair.

"I'm going to pick JP up from school today so don't worry. Mindy is at home with the babies now for holding out on me for the last two days." Wynonna says.

We slowly made our way out of the hospital the whole time I was thinking how much I hated the place it has been a constant in our life since we got here, and with a high energy 5 year old boy I'm sure we'd be back some day.

"Our next child I'm having an at home birth, or some place that's not an hospital." I say before walking out into the cold to get the Jeep.

"There's going to be another baby?" Nicole asked as she got into the car.

"Yes not long after the girls turn one so you have all this time to get ready stud." I say to her.

The ride home I noticed Nicole rubbing her hands together.

"You cold?"

"No I'm just not liking having to go back to the place I died, there's no way we are staying there long." She says in a shaky voice.

"Ok don't worry we can look for new houses in the community… to day I think there are a few that they just finished I will go get the paperwork on them once we get you into the house." I say taking her hand.

Truth be told I was having a hard time myself. You have to pass right by that hall to get to the kitchen and I would often find myself standing there just looking. Carol and Wynonna cleaned it up as best they could but there was blood spots that wouldn't come out the paint and the floor looked like it was permanently stained with her blood. Things in the office that I needed stayed in that office I didn't want to go down that hall ever. So getting a new houses was something I was hoping Nicole would agree to,and as it turns out she now hated the house too.

As we pulled in she let out the breath that she was holding and I turned off the car.

" We will find a house today and will move as soon as possible I promise." I say when she looked at me.

* * *

January 10, 2018

Waverly

As luck would have it we did find a house the day Nicole came home and we put our name in the hat for the house the next day. Things did slow down due to the holidays but when they picked up again we learned that we had a house below asking price right down the street. I forgot how fast things go when you have cash to pay for things. I wasn't expecting to hear anything back until about February but since it was one of the newer houses and the market was down due to he whom will not be named in our house that's in office, we got it much quicker than we would have. Turns out the seller wanted to get out the country before things got worse know what they are.

"I would too." I say packing a box of plates.

"Would what?" Nicole asked looking up from her work at the table.

"Oh I'm just thinking about how the owner of the house wants to leave the country fast." I say wrapping up a plate.

"Yea if everything I owned wasn't here I would move us to a different country." She says standing up.

She came over to me and pulled me into a hug with by back against her front and kissed my neck. We really haven't been intimate since that night and I'm not going to push her to do so. But the little kisses and making out at night like teenage girls was going to have to do for now. I turned in her arms and looked up at her, she had on a smile that reached her eyes that she hasn't had for a while now and I just loved it.

"How about we leave the girls and JP with Mindy and go get some lunch just the two of us." She says kissing me.

"Yep I'd love that let me just call Mindy." I get out reaching behind me for my phone.

Mindy was at home in bed and agreed to watching the kids and was over in her ten minute window that she asked for.

"Mommy where you going?" JP asked.

"Well you Mama and I are going on a date." I say

"Date? Can we come on this date?" He asked.

"No it's just the two of us, we will have a date day for us and you and the girls." I say.

"But I want to have a date day with just you and Mama." He says flopping back on the bed.

"Ok then we will have a date day with just the three of us." I say walking over to the bed and tickling him.

"Ok ok stop it mommy I give!" He said laughing.

I walk back over and looked in the mirror, it wasn't a lot but I wanted to look good for Nicole. She had a breakfast meeting with one of her lawyers and workers that flew over to talk to her about about importing a Stallion from Spain. I didn't get why she needed a lawyer to do that but I guess it had to do with contracts and customs, that was the only that it would have anything to do with it. But anyway Nicole still had on her suit and I wanted to look good for her.

"Baby you ready?" She asked walking into the room.

"Oh wow you look good." she said looking me up and down.

I had on one of my suits that matched hers but it was white and black instead of just black like what What Nicole had on.

"Mama Mommy said the three of us can have a date day one day." JP said making her take her eyes off me.

"Yes we can but not today we have to go, Aunt Mindy is down stairs looking for you." She said.

JP jumped up and made a run for it sliding on the wood floor and falling on his butt. He got up and slowly may his way down stairs.

"I think he loves Mindy." Nicole says holding out my black Trench coat to put on.

I tried to grab it but she pulled back then held it open for me I smiled and turned around slipping into it. I missed this Nicole The gentlewoman that held open doors and did all the small things that people would overlook. Since she has been home she has been distant and aloof but somehow she was back and I hoped was for good.

"Come on the I left the SUV on." She said taking my hand.

We walked downstairs and said our goodbyes but JP wasn't listening he was too busy trying to beat Mindy at thumb war. Outside Nicole held the door open for me to climb into the beast of an SUV before closing the door behind me. She walked around the front to climb in next to me and get settled before backing out. We drove in silence for a minute before she spoke.

"I know I haven't really been there mentally and I am sorry for that but it's like I can't think in that house. But now I have to change I have to be the woman you fell in love with. I have to go back to the way I was but only better, I've been looking for nannies for those times when we need to get away maybe once a week to have dinner and be romantic and not have to worry about babies and pampers vomit or nighttime baths, I love our kids and nothing will never change that but I need to have my time with just you. I almost left this world without showing you how much you mean to me." Nicole says taking my hand and looking over at me.

"I understand what you are saying and what you want and this is what we need, we need us time." I say

We haven't had us time in a long time when we took in JP it became all about him and schools and his needs then it became about me and JP and our needs me being pregnant and JP being in a new home. Nicole however got over looked but never said a word just there for the ride no matter where it took her. Never once did she complain or bitch about what was going on she just did her job as my girlfriend and JP's Mama and never asked for anything she took the few times we made love and was happy with it. But that changes today I was going to be a better Fiance a better friend and a better everything.

"Hey I have to get better too I have to be better for you too." I said before kissing her hand.

* * *

January 20, 2018

Waverly

This was romantic and different, when Nicole had them take our bed away I didn't know what she was up to but now seeing it in our new empty room with the fire going and a picnic laid out in front of the fire waiting for us, I would have never thought about that. Her and Mindy just woke me up early this morning and took the bed apart and took the heavy wooden bed away Leaving me to wonder where the hell we was going to sleep tonight. Tomorrow was moving day and I wasn't sleeping on the floor. Nicole was away from the house most the day so I didn't get the chance to ask her what she was doing.

"So this is what you was up too all day." I say with a smile.

"Yep I thought it would be romantic to just have some alone time here before the house fills with chaos tomorrow." She says taking my coat.

She walked away and into the closet before coming back empty handed.I don't know why but all of a sudden I became nervous and jittery like you would after drinking a boat load of coffee.

"I don't know why I'm nervous It's not like I haven't been alone with you before." I say as she looks me in the eyes.

I could she her playful side coming out in her eyes and I smiled back at her.

"Waverly you must be talking about a dream because we have never been alone together." She says.

"You're right we haven't I'm just surprised that we are." I say catching on to her game.

"What kind of wild dreams have you been having of me?"

"None that I'm telling right now, My father would kill me if he knew I was here with you Nicolas how did you find this place?" I ask looking around.

"Your father will never know and I just happen by this empty house in passing. I spent some of my trust money to buy it for us just me and you, Far away from your father and that town." he says.

"But that was for you Nicolas what was you thinking?" I say turning my back to him.

"I was thinking about us and Our future Waverly, I want a family with you and this is just the right home to start one in."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"My trust money doesn't matter to me if I don't have you." He whispered in my ear

"You're too sweet for your own good Nicolas, I am a poor farm girl and you of noble birth how will this ever work?"

" I may be from noble birth but my family is no stranger to love. They will see you the way I see you a kind passionate young woman that is more than just a Farmer's daughter."

Just feeling her arms around me was enough to make me stop the whole game But I keep up the show and turn in her arms.

I grabbed her face and kissed her breathing in deeply through my nose as I stood on my toes to reach her.

"I I can't do this Nicolas not right now, I can't pretend that my father can stop me from being with you." I say looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry you don't have to it's just us here in this house alone."He says

He leans down and press his lips to mine and all I feel is magic. The way strong arms wrap around me and held me close took my breath away. A strong chest pressed against my soft breast and hands pulling me close.

All this strength you would think Nicolas to be the farmer's son and me to be of noble birth and yet he hasn't seen a hard day's work once in his life, living a carefree life in one of England's many manors in the middle of fields of green. He smelt of leather and scents of spices and I of horses dirt and pigs, how will this ever work?

I pull away walking as far away from him as I leaving him confused and no doubt frustrated. But if he was he would never show it.

"What's the matter my love?" He asks moving to me.

"Surely I must smell horrible to you, I have yet to bathe I have been tending to animals today." I say with my arms wrapped around myself.

"You smell not and if you did I would never know, you smell of fresh rain and jasmine to me." He says walking slowly to me.

His riding boots thumped softly across the wooden floor as he came to stand in front of me.

"Never in my years have I smelt anyone or thing smell as wonderful as you do to me, and hard work has never hurt anyone." He says.

Nicolas was much too kind to me never once has he become angry or grabbed me in a rough manner the way my father grabs mother. I feel I will never get use to his ways when I hear and feel so much hostility and rough hands on a daily basis. If he is right and his family does take a liking to me and sees me in the light that he sees me I will be gladly leave that farm without looking back. But if not I will leave so he would never have to choose between his family and me. He is a handsome sweet and kind man he will find a noble woman, if it should come to that point.

"I could never love another the way I love you Waverly." He say gently pulling me to him.

I press my ear to his chest to hear the strong thumping of his heart and how wildly it beats for me.

"Does it really be this strong for me?" I ask.

"For you only." He says.

He put his finger under my chin and lifts my face to his and kisses me for the third time. I place my arms on his chest to work the buttons of his shirt his jacket and vest long gone. One button at a time and it was killing me not to just rip his shirt apart, but how would it look for a noblemen come riding back to his home with no shirt?" once finally free of the buttons of his shirt he pulled it off to reveal a strong proud chest and a upper body I have never seen before. Farmers always seem to think just because you work the field means you don't have to take care of yourself.

It was very clear that Nicolas took good care of himself all muscle from hours of doing I don't know what, clean shaven and hair perfectly in place. He started at the buttons of my gown while looking into my eyes. Slowly slipping it off my shoulders and down my arm until gravity took hold and pulled it down leaving me in only my under garments. He kneels to help help me out of my shoes before standing to untie my top and lift it over my head. Then my bottoms leaving me standing naked and shivering.

"Your beauty goes far beyond your face, your body is the work of God himself." he says running his hands up and down my arms. Stopping his actions He lifted me into his arms and moved me to the bed.] to lay me down.

This was the bed of a noblemen a soft feather bed with fine linen sheets where I was use to sleeping on a hard straw mattress and just a hard pillow with rough abrasive sheets and blankets. So when my body touched the mattress and fine linen sheets and blanket of goose down I was in heaven but quickly cover my body under them to hide from his deep dark eyes.

I watched as Nicolas rid himself of his riding boots then his pants and shortly after his under garment. He stood next to the bed letting me get a good look at him. I've never seen a naked man before so I don't know what exactly what I was going to expect. Nicolas looked like he was all hard but I know personally that he wasn't so.

He climbed in bed next to me and pulled me to him. He was o so gentle with me as he moved to lay between my legs.

"I have never laid with a man I don't think I'd be any good." I say in a shaky voice.

"Good we are all virgins all I know about sex is what I have seen of horses and I do think that is even to rough." Nicolas says

He leans down to kiss me and I grab hold of his face bringing him as close as I can. I feel his tongue slip across my bottom lip and I open my mouth for him to. His tongue starts to rub mine to life and soon they are twisting and dancing to a song of their own. His hand slipped down from my next to squeeze tentatively at my right breast. I pulled away to watch his own shaky hay play with my nipple.

"Is this ok?" He asked running his thumb over it.

"Yes it feels good." I say

He dips down to start kissing me again then he moved to my jaw and down my neck. He watched his fingers that over my nipple before taking into his mouth and sucking on it like a baby to a mother,but this was different it feels good and it made me moan and I grabbed on to his head.

"Do the other." I say.

He repositioned his body to take my other nipple in his mouth and I felt something hard on my leg.

"Wait stop what is that?" I ask pushing down the blanket and sheet.

"That's me I'm told that happens before you mount a woman." He says looking down.

I reached down and took it in my hand and poked at it before giving it a little pull and that made Nicolas moan and turn back to kissing me holding my hand just where it was in him.

"You're as stiff as wood." I say running my hand up and down it.

It wasn't of polished wood it had it bump and groves from veins must other than that it seemed to grow larger wutil it just stopped.

"I think it's time" he said his own voice shaking.

"Ok."I say opening my legs for him.

"If watching horses and stories from my brother and father have taught me is that will hurt you the first time."he says sitting up on one arm.

"I'm ready." I say

He positioned himself at my opening and started to push his way in when I hisses in pain he stopped and waited for me to get my breath back before starting again. It hurts it hurts so bad and he apologized as he pushed his way into me. Then there was a pop and we both stopped moving him looking at me and me looking at him.

" Think you move at this point, that's how horses do." I say taking his head in my hands and kissing him.

He kissed me back then sat up on his hands and started to move his hips into me. His hips started to move in and out of me and with every movement the pain started to quell and I started to feel good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. Lifting one of leg I wrap it around his hips and pulled him to me. He stopped and pulled back.

"Open your eyes my and look at me."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him and he kissed my nose. He started up again this time a little harder. And I lifted my other leg and wrapped it around him crossing my feet around him.

"I want you to roll over." He whispered In my ear.

I let my legs fall and he pulled away and let me roll over. He pulled me up on my hands and knees before kissing down my back over my but and before I knew it his mouth was on my nether regions. His tongue dipped inside me and moved over my little buddy and is freeze. It felt like pleasurable lightning shooting through my body and I pushed back into his mouth and he took it into his mouth and started to suck.

"Oh my God Nicole." I say letting the name slip off my lips.

" Can I enter you Waverly?" He asked

"YES!" I yell.

I feel him fill me up as far as he can go. When I say Nicolas was hung like horse I mean it. He wasn't fit all the way in me but he was never forceful but he was so good.

He grabbed my hips and started to push into me hard and strong and deep both breathing and grunting like to animals. He sat up and grabbed my hips and started to thrust harder into me harder and harder making me scream and moan.. I fisted the sheets and hung my head I never felt anything like thi, I felt a hot mouth on the back of my neck before sharp teeth bit into my skin and pulled.

That did nothing but heighten the pleasure I was feeling.i had to push back and sit up because my arms wouldn't hold me up any longer. Before I knew it the fire that

Was burning in the pit of my stomach let lose and I froze, Nicolas thrusted two more times before he stopped and I felt something go inside me and I wasn't really sure what it was but I didn't care because it felt good.

"Oh my God Nicole that was so good." Say after a long moment.

My brain too fuzzy to keep up the game. I reached back and pulled her head around to kiss her. I was just enjoying her being inside me when my stomach made itself known.

"Well someone is hungry" she says kissing my neck.

She slowly pulled out and we both grunt and I turn to sit against the pillows while Nicole got out the bed and started to work by the fire before coming back with a plate of food bottle of wine and two glasses. I took the plate and bottle so she could climb in bed and sit next to me.

"What made you do this?" I asked

"We haven't been together in a long time, plus I was just feeling playful."she says.

"Well that was fun." I say

"We have to do it again sometime." She says as I give her a ham wrapped slice of cheese.

We ate in silence until everything was gone and we both let out a yawn. Nicole to the plate bottle and glasses and disappeared out of the room. She was gone for a minute before coming back and climbing in the pulled me to her and we both fell to sleep to the sounds of each other's breath.

* * *

February 13,2018

Nicole

I have to say JP looked good in his little suit, he had been planning this day since me and Waverly's first date night. I even helped him make the reservations at the restaurant now I was helping him do his hair in a little ponytail. Waverly let him grow his hair out but when it got past his shoulders she made him get it cut to to just above his shoulders. He had seen a picture of me when I was in the Marines with my hair buzzed all the way around all but a ponytail on my head that was pulled back that day when the photo was taken. I was covered in dirt and mud and that's the picture he loved the most, he had that picture up in his room and one of me in while I was in Afghanistan covered in dirt and holding my M16 same haircut same big smile.

He had a number of photos of Waverly and the girls over his room but only those two of me. God I need to take more pictures. But anyway long story short he wouldn't get his haircut unless I got mine cut just like his so I would run her hands through my hair more often than before saying she loved the feeling of the buzzed hair against my long hair.

" Mama will you do your hair like mine?" He asked as I stood.

"I looked down at him." He looked hopeful

So I grabbed the brush and hair paste and started to fix my hair.

"You two ready?" Waverly asked walking into the bathroom..

"Look at my two handsome people." She says smiling at the two of us.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek then stood and walked over to me. She put her hands on the side of my hair and ran her hands over my buzzed hair.

"You look very handsome Nicole, Beautiful." She said kissing me.

We stood there looking at each other.

"Come on you two we will be late." JP said .

We laughed and turned and walked out the bathroom after him. He wakes down stairs and grabbed his dress coat and I helped Waverly into her coat. He looked out the side window by the door.

"The car is here." He said opening the door for us.

I put on my coat and followed after Waverly,he followed after us closed the door. And followed us down the walkway and I held open the door for Waverly and him to get in. I climbed in and and closed the door. He checked his little wallet to make sure the credit card I gave him was still in his wallet and he put in the pocket of his dress jacket like I showed him.

We road and he talked about what restaurant we was going to and how good the rating was everything I helped him learn. Waverly talked with him about everything with me adding a few things to the conversation .

We pulled up and I stepped letting him and Waverly out. We walked into the building and he stopped at the matrade and she looked at me. I pointed down at him and she looked down and addressed him.

"How can I help you sir?"she asked.

"JP Haught table for three." He said proudly.

"Right this way" she said stepping out from behind her stand.

We followed after her and I could swear JP was looking at her butt, but it could just be his height. We got to the table and she handed us our menus and walked off and that's when I was sure he was because he watched her walk away very closely. I leans over and whispered it in Waverly's ear and she put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Welcome to Soby's what can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Can I get a glass of sparkling cider and a wine menu for my mommy and mama ?" He asked very pleased with himself.

The waiter smiled and walked off.

This place is great JP." I say.

I gave him a list of restaurants and he took them to Wynonna to get help picking one out. Like I said I helped him make the reservations because no place would take him seriously and he wanted everything to be perfect for our date.

"Yeah Aunt Wynonna helped me pick it out she said she came here with Aunt Mindy and she loved it and they have the best steak strips and and green 's what I want." He said smiling.

"Well I'm going to have the filet and crab cakes."Waverly said looking at me.

" I will have the braised short rib."I say

All the while the waiter was taking our order and handed me the wine menu.

I looked it over quickly finding Waverly and I favorite one and ordering two glasses of that. He left to put our order in and get the wine.

As we ate we made conversation about his school and how he never got that horse for Christmas. After that we left to go take a walk downtown until he did he was tired and we walked back to the car. On the ride home he fell to sleep and me and Waverly talked about how proud of him we was, he was a true gentleman.

Even if he was checking out the matrade.


	6. Chapter 6

April 27, 2018

Nicole

It was raining that's all it was doing this month was raining, We all hated being stuck in the house. The girls about 6 months tomorrow were laying in there pack n play all played out into a nap. JP was talking about what he wanted for his birthday and Waverly was reading a book. I was running on the treadmill listening to JP.

"And Can I please have a BB gun?" He asked.

"No" both Waverly and I say

"But why I will be six thats a big boy age I'd be careful." He said.

"I hit a few buttons on the treadmill coming to a slow stop.

"JP guns are not something to play with that plastic toy gun you play with when you lay out law is one thing it can't hurt anyone but a BB gun is like a real gun and it hunts when you get hit with one."

"But Tommy and Shane have one and they don't hurt people." He said

"I'm not sure why Tommy and Shane have one but you can't have one. I can teach you about gun safety and about guns but you can't have one." I say before rubbing the towel over my face chest and stomach.

We was in the the workout/ Playroom in the basement trying to burn off some of the pent up energy that this rainy April was giving us. Waverly was back down to herr 112 where her body seemed to be happy and I was back at 128 and all muscle like i was when I was in the service. Call me vain but I like when my body looks like this, I work hard on keeping healthy and I work hard at working out. I loved feeling strong I love working out but I love the most when Waverly traces the lines of my abs with her tongue at night when we are in bed.

"JP stop pouting we can all use some gun safety lessons so Nicole you need to get back to the gun range and bone up on what you know. And she's right JP guns are not toys and you should not play with them they can really hurt someone." She says.

"Like when the bad guys hurt Mama in the old house?" He asked.

"Yes just like that." I say

He looked down and started to play with his hands and that only meant one thing, he did something that he shouldn't have.

"John Paul what did you do?" Waverly asked

"When I was at Shanes the last week he let me play with his BB gun and I shot him in the leg. That's why he got sick because we tried to take it out and he used a knife to cut it out and blamed the cut on the cip that was on the coffee table." He said

"John Paul Shan got a really bad infection because of that why didn't you tell the truth?" I asked him

"Because he said if I told he wouldn't be my friend any more and would tell the other kids i was a tattletale and then no one would want to be my friend." He said looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

I was about to crack when Waverly shook her head and stood up.

"John Paul you are on punishment for the next week that means no tv and no night snacks and no video will come home from school do you work and read until dinner time. You will get your night time story but you will be going to bed at 7 and not 8. Now pick up your toys so we can go up stairs." Waverly said.

I was not good at being the stern parent guess I should pull out that master sergeant card that I have long put away.

"And YOU."

I turned to her.

"You need to be more stern and stick to your guns: I know you didn't let them slip in the Marines or you wouldn't have the title Master Sergeant. She says poking me in the chest.

I walked over and picked up a toy.

"What did I just say Nicolas?" she asked in a husky tone

Oh boy I just did something bad or she was giving me a warning of tonights activities or both. It was date night and she had been sneaking around that meant she to night was going to be a play night. A shiver went down my spine.

I dropped the toy and went over to pick up Snow while she picked up Nico and we headed upstairs. We put the girls in their chairs and I started to play with them right away while Waverly tried to fix their bed hair. For 6 months they had long hair and Waverly would not let anyone touch it. Wynonna told her that London and Paris and the same hair and they both looked at me, I had to constantly cut my hair do to how long it was always getting. It was un natural how fast my hair grew but my hair stylist loved to see me coming.

"There is this costume party at one of the upper crust stuffy Majors ball tonight for charity and I got us tickets." Waverly said.

"Ok what's the theme?" I ask

"1558 Tudor I have my costume yours is at Wynonna's. Wynonna will help me dress here and Mindy will help you dress there and we will meet at the party." She says

I rubbed the back of my neck I wasn't good at putting on a show for other people. I wasn't shy about being around people; or having them looking at me. I just wasn't sure I could keep myself in check for hours with Waverly wanting to play.

"Ok but you can't get mad when I have the attention of other women." I say.

"Oh honey the only attention you will be giving is to me so I'm not worried at all."she says walking off.

Hours later finds me at a party that I really didn't care for with people I wouldn't hang out with if you paid me too. I was wrapped up in a conversation about the price of the military when something grabbed my eye. Turning my head I meet Waverly's eyes from across the room by the door. It was clear she had just arrived and was being fawned over by many men.

I didn't like that.

I frowned at her and turned back to the conversation and tried to put it to the back of my mind. I worked the room drumming up clients and working my magic. I had a number of people that wanted in on my share of oil; what they didn't know was I wasn't going to give them a dime. I turned to make my way over to the bar to get me and Waverly a drink where but ever she may be when I spotted her in the corner with a look of deer in headlights on her face with a man leaning in doing god knows what. Drinks forgotten I made my way over and closer I got I noticed he was kissing her neck.

"Excuse me can I have a word with the lady." I say and he turned to look at me

"Go away she's busy." He said

I looked at Waverly and she didn't bother to say anything.

"You busy hun." I say

She turned back to him.

"I'm very happy for your attention and stimulating conversation I do have to go." He said taking my hand.

"You're going to take the company of some freak dressed in men's clothing than the company of a real man?" He sneered.

She slapped him before I could think about it.

"Nicole is more of a gentleman then you will ever be she's better person better business worker and damn sure better in bed then you."she says as I say taking her hand again.

We walked away and I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I just when he wouldn't let pass I froze up I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe and I just couldn't move."she said

I turned and looked at her and took her head in my hands.

"Baby I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship and family on purpose." I turned her head to the side

There was a red mark where he tried to give her a hickey. I ran my hand over the mark as to wipe him away and bent to give her a proper hickey and she laughed then turned her head to the other side and gave her another one to match.

"Ok can the Ladies follow me this way and the men follow my husband we're about to play a little game." The hostess of the party says.

I kissed Waverly's hand and watched her go before walking up to the bar.

"Aren't you coming?" The host asked me.

"I'm a woman." I say.

"Ahh I see and you make a fine gentleman so come with me."He said .

He put his hand on my shoulder and led me into the other room where he pulled the doors closed.

"Now this particular part of the party is our masquerade now I know it not part of 1558 or maybe it is." He said and the men laughed.

I watched him with my glass of brandy in my hands.i was starting to feel pressure on my shoulders and it was starting to nag me. I rolled my shoulders and went back to paying attention to what was being said.

"Take these cloaks and these mask and be sure to stay covered. The idea of this is to see how many of you can pick out your dates and if not that will be your date for the rest of the night. Now to make things interesting we will be auctioning off ladies for charity so you better know your dates." He said laughing.

I knew I would know Waverly when I saw her even if she was wearing this horrible get up that we had on. I put on my mask and pulled the hood over my head and we all walked out. This was going to be simple for me Waverly just had an aura about her that I just knew when I saw her.

They went through the line and I wasn't interested in any of them but I felt Waverly walk on the stage they went through her list of likes and dislike. I let them go through these auctions until I got tired of playing and Lifted my arm.

"2.5 million." Say blowing all the other bets away even if they tried

"Are you sure?"

"I can call my banker if you like." I say in a deeper tone than Waverly have heard before.

"Then 2.5 million it is." The hostess says and I walked up to the stage and held out my hand for her. I could see that Waverly was nervous but when I held out my hand for her she noticed my ring that she got me and she let out a sigh and and we walked through the crowd and I walked over to the table where I pulled my checkbook out and wrote the check signed it and handed it over to the woman.

"Have a good night" she said before we walked away.

"My God Nicole I thought you was never going g to show up,what took you so long?" She said as I pulled up my mask.

"I just wanted them to play a little" I say kissing her cheek.

"Why did you send so much money? I would have braved dinner with a stranger." She says

" I couldn't stand the thought of you being with some other person and it's going to charity or it better be. I'm going g to look up that charity now." I say wiped out my phone and looked it up.

"They provide meals and housing for families in need hear and abroad." I say before putting it away.

"What more do you have in that suit?" She asked laughing.

" Nothing can I have a hug." I say.

She pulled off her mask and slipping her arms around my waist and I wrapped the cloak around her and we stood there in our own little world.

" Looks like someone cheated."the same man from before says walking over to us.

"I just know what my fiance likes and dislikes. There is no way to cheat when we all have the same get up."I say looking at him.

He huffed and walked off.

" Let's have a drink and leave we have been here for three hours." Waverly says.

We went to to the bar and she had a glass of wine while I had a glass of brandy. I rolled my shoulders again and hisses in pain.

"Baby what's wrong?" Waverly asked.

"I don't know I've been having pain in my shoulders like they are cramping and painful." I said grumpy like.

"Let's get you home so I can take a look." She said putting her glass down.

She took my hand and I put my glass down and we walked out to one of the many waiting cars and gave the address. I laid down across her lap. She started to rub my shoulders and my head at the same time when I started to grunt in pain. For some reason there was a lot of traffic and the ride was longer than normal; but we reached home before 1.

We walked in quietly and sent Jenny on her way before checking in on the kids. We went into the room and started to remove the costumes I was hanging them up up when Waverly hissed and ran her hands over my shoulders near the center of my back and I jumped.

"That hurt." I say looking over my shoulder at her.

"I'm sorry, what's this?" She asked then pulled something off my back.

Whatever it is felt like she pulled it right out my skin.

"It's a feather." She said

She wiped something off my back and I turned around. In one hand she had blood and in the other a white feather.

"Where that come from?" I asked

" Out your back." She said.

For a moment we still there looking at it then we just left it at that. My skin hurt to bad to put on a shirt so I just landed down in the center of the bed an my stomach and pulled Waverly to me when she got in the bed.

"Take these they are leftover painkillers." She says handing them to me.

I pop them in my mouth and chewed them up before swallowing them. And laid back put the glass of water down on the table and laid next to me on her side and we looked at each other.

" You're beautiful." I say looking into green eyes.

"So are you."she said with a soft smile.

I kept looking at her as my eyes got heavy and then I fell to sleep.

* * *

April 28,2018

WAVERLY

Something heavy was on me and it wasn't the dogs. I tried to push it off me put it was heavy but light and I let go it was too hot under it and it needs to get off me.

I opened my eyes to see something white lying across my chest.I couldn't pick it up so I will move myself. I started to scoot until I felt the edge of the mattress and I let myself fall to the floor. No longer feeling the weight on me I crawled out from under all the white and stood up. Turning around I looked at the bed.

"What the hell?" I say

I walked over to the door and turned on the lights. There on the bed lay Nicole with two large white wings coming out of her back.

"Turn off the light."She said putting her face in the pillows.

I walked over and and started to running a hand over the beautiful white feathers and they was so soft. I must have touched something because Nicole started to laugh and they both recreated to lay flat against her back.

" Baby stop."

"Nicole you need to wake up." I say

It's 5am let me sleep." She said looking at the clock.

"No it's important that you wake you I know why your shoulders hurt."

She let out a sigh and rolled over and stood up. Before I could say anything her wing spread out as she stretched and she saw them.

"What oh my God get it off me!? She yelled trying to pull it off.

"Ouch baby get it off!" She yelled moving to me.

"Nicole hush or you will wake the kids." I say grabbing her face.

That seems to calm her down and I moved around the moving wing to look at her back to look at her shoulders. I could see where they had come out her back and how they moved where she would move her muscles.

"Baby these are really not removable, don't yell I say slapping my hand over her mouth.

She turned around brushing me with the large wing and I laughed at how it tickled.

"I can't walk around with these on my back." Nicole said and they fludder knocking the water over on the carpet.

I reached up and gave them a tickle and they fold back in.

"I have to call Wynonna and Doc they have seen this before well Wynonna has."I say going back over to the bedside table and picking up my phone.

'What's wrong Baby girl' she answered.

"Wynonna I need you to come alone to the house use your key and come up to my room there is something you have to see that maybe you have seen before." I say.

'Wave your almost 31 you have seen it before.'

"It's not that it has to do with that one time you was taken by revenants and you said something saves you." I say.

'Don't piss it off i'm on my way.' she said and the line went dead.

Nicole crossed her arms and her wings wrapped around her.I walked over to her and leaned up to kiss her.

"We will find out what's wrong with you." I say.

Her eyes flashed blue and she opened her wings to pull me in. The wrapped back up and I was covered in a warm cocoon. The door open and closed and Nicole let me go and took a step away from me there was a tap on the door before it opened and Wynonna poked her head in.

"Baby girl' what...Oh my God what's that?" She asked walking in.

I hurried and closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell is going on?" Wynonna asked

"She was complaining of shoulder pain last night and she woke up with these." I say letting her wing.

Nicole's eyes started to glow blue and she spread her wings out before wrapping them around herself.

Wynonna walked around and started to run her hand over the wing while blue eyes watched her.

"She's an angel." She said

"How do you know that?" I ask

"She is the one that saved me, red hair and electric blue eyes."

Nicole blinked but didn't say anything.

"I Wynonna ísastan o epilegménos tóra kai pánta. Na proséchete poios kratáte óso pio kontá." She said

"What the hell did she say?"

"Wynonna you have been the chosen one now and always. Be careful of who you keep as close." I say looking at her.

"Still?"

Wynonna stumped her foot when Nicole nodded.

Wynonna throw her hands up in the air and walked over to the be to sit down.

Nicole turned to her.

"Min anisycheíte gia tin agápi óti o chrónos eínai páno apó esás eíste tóra o epilegménos gia na proséxete tous apogónous mou."

"Don't worry love that time is over you are now the chosen one to watch over my offspring." I say

I then pushed Nicole.

"What the hell Nicole what am I?"

" You are my life mate and one of the mothers of my children. No matter what is said or done you will always be my love and nothing can change that. Your love and soul keeps me from going crazy." She says cupping my face.

At that time the girls started to cry.

"Bring them." She said

She pulled out a shirt and put it on and both Wynonna and I blinked in amazement. The wings was gone

"This is impossible." I hear Wynonna say.

I come back with Nico.

"Wynonna you of all people should know this is possible." I say

I was a little worried to hand my baby over to the glowing eyes Nicole bout she gently took her and sat on the floor. I went to get Snow and everything we needed to change them and went back to the room.

It was clear that this wasn't Nicole she was holding Nico out like she was a bomb but she soon held her close to her and took Snow from me.

"I'll be back." She said just before disappearing.

" No!" I yell

"What the hell?!" Wynonna said jumping up.

I moved over to where they was and looked around.

"No no this can't happen."I say starting to freak out.

"I said I will be back." I turned around to look at the window to see the electric blue eyes looking at us.

She was holding Nico and Snow, they was glowing and wrapped in gold cloth.

" They had to be blessed there is no where here that will do such a good a thing." She says laying them down on the bed where they lay sleeping peacefully.

Once her stepped away I started to push at her.

"You don't get to do that, don't ever do that!"I say hitting her.

She wrapped me in her arms and kisses me.


	7. Chapter 7

**May 28,2018**

 **Nicole**

 **It was a nice spring day and I was ready to get out and run through the park with Waverly and the kids. But sadly we was late for the girls 7th month check up and now we are waiting to be seen.**

 **Waverly put her hand on my leg making me look over at her. She looked down at my bouncing leg and I stopped. I hated Doctors of any kind they always had bad news or wanted to give you something,and today happens to be shot day for the girls. That means they will be in a bad mood and no park for us.**

" **Haught family." The nurse called.**

 **We got up and walked to the back with Snow and Nico in my arms. They can't stand to be away from me for some reason this month. Last month and the month before they wouldn't leave Waverly now it's me and they was getting heavy. Being left in a tiny room with nothing to do is one thing; but being in a room with all the doctors things was another.**

" **Stop it leave that alone Nicole." Waverly said as I played with container of cotton balls.**

" **It's not like they need them,am I right girls?" I ask smiling at them.**

 **Nico laughed and clapped while Snow just laughed. I jumped up on the table with Snow and picked her up so she could stand on my thighs.**

" **I man come on they leave people in the room alone with then I'm sure they know they get touched."**

" **That doesn't mean you touch them." She says smiling.**

" **Okay we have a little Miss Snow and a little Miss Nico." the Doctor said walking in.**

 **She looked at their charts and started to talk.**

" **Says here that the a cold right after gave them their shot?" She asked.**

" **Yes it wasn't very pleasant." Waverly says**

 **I wasn't around for that I was out of town I think.**

" **Well he gave them their shots too early so we are going to hold off on that until your next visit. Now we are just going to give them a check up and check everything out." She said standing up.**

 **She went over Nico first looking in her ears mouth and nose, something Nico didn't like. She weighed her and checked her hight before listening to her lungs and heart.**

" **Hmmm, I'm hearing a murmur that I want to check out it could be innocent or abnormal I really can't tell. So after I get done with Snow I will get an ultrasound of her heart." She says.**

 **Me and Waverly let out a sigh it's always something we can only hope it's nothing. We watched as she did the same to Snow and gave her a clean bill of health then left the room after saying she would be back.**

" **God I hope it's nothing." Waverly says putting Snows cloths back on.**

" **He can't be that cruel." I say playing with Nico.**

 **The Doctor came back with the portable ultrasound started to work on Nico, finally getting a good angle when she stopped by moving.**

" **Ok everything looks good but I will keep an eye on that just to be sure it stays that way. But other than that she is one happy healthy baby." She said giving Nico a little tickle.**

" **Stop by the front desk for your next appointment."**

 **And with that she was gone.**

" **That's a relief." I say dressing Nico**

 **Waverly was quiet as I picked up Nico.**

" **Baby it's going to be ok I promise we will keep an eye on it and do whatever we need to do ok." I say cupping her face in one hand.**

" **Ok ok we are fine everything is okay."she said and opened the door.**

 **Instead of JP taking the bus home I called ahead and asked them to hold him as a car rider for the day. So we made our way over to the school to pick him up.**

" **What the hell?" I ask when I seen him standing with an ice pack on his wrist.**

 **I throw the Jeep in park and got out.**

" **What happened?" I asked the teacher standing next to him.**

" **He was packing his bag when Jonathan tripped him and he fell. He tried to catch himself when he hit his head on the cubby that's where the cut came from." Mrs. Lark said.**

" **You know I'm really tired of Jonathan Colby." I say bending and lifting the ice pack.**

 **It was clear that it was broken and I picked him up to head to the car before turning around.**

" **I take it that you did something about this problem." I say then turned back to the car.**

" **What happened?" Waverly asked as I buckled him in.**

 **I made my way around to the driver's side.**

" **It's broken, Jonathan Colby tripped him."I say pulling my seatbelt with so much force my fist hit the horn and everyone looked at us.**

 **I looked back at JP as he started to cry.**

" **It's ok baby boy we are going to get you all fixed up" Waverly said turning in her chair.**

 **The drive to the hospital was slow due to school buses and after school traffic,but we got there and I packed. I helped Waverly get the girls into their stroller and i picked up their bag and we made our way into the er. JP was putting up a brave face but we could tell he was in pain. His face was all red from holding back the tears and he was shaking in pain.**

" **JP Haught." The nurse called and the five of us make our way to the back to sit in a exam room.**

" **Haught? I hope it's Not Nicole."**

 **I looked up to see Dr. Foster walking into the room.**

" **No sir not me this time but it's nice to see you though I wish it was on other circumstances." I say.**

 **He smiled and walked over to JP and looked under the ice pack.**

" **Well that's broken but I have to take x-rays and all that to see if I can just set it and cast it or if we need surgery. But I doubt surgery is needed." He said**

 **I picked JP up and we followed Dr. Foster to the X-ray room where she dressed JP I. A lead vest and I stood outside watching through the window.**

 **Dr. Foster went into the room next door and started to watch the computer then he stood and pulled a black sheet and walked out the room.**

" **Look at this it's a clean break so that means all I have to do is set it." He says pointing to the bones.**

 **He walked into the room where JP was lying and help him up and put the ice pack on his came out and we walked back to the exam room.**

" **Ok now as I told your wife it's a clean break and all I have to do is set it. I'm going to set it and put it in a soft cast for a few days until the swelling goes down then bring him by my office and we can do the final cast there." He said as the nurse rolled in a cart that had all his tools on it.**

" **Ok buddy this is going to hurt so it's ok to cry." I say**

" **I'm not going g to cry I'm strong like you." He said as tears fell down his cheeks.**

 **I smiled and sat next to him. Waverly watched over Doctor Fosters shoulder as as he set his wrist. JP couldn't take it and started to cry out.**

" **It's ok buddy it's ok." Waverly said as the Doctor started wrapping his wrist.**

" **Now what I'm going to do is give you a prescription for Tylenol 500 I don't want him to have anything strong but if he should need it I'm going to give you the lowest amount that I can give you of lortab. And if you should need it I want you to cut that in half. I'm not comfortable with kids taking such heavy drugs but sometimes they are needed like now give him a half of one when he gets home after he eats something, but after that please stick to the Tylenol as best you can." Dr. Foster said handing over the slips of paper.**

 **We said our goodbyes and made our way to the Jeep. I popped the girls in their seat as Waverly helped JP into the car.i went around to the back with the stroller and folded it up and put it in the back and closed the door. I stood looking at the handle of the door thinking about nothing until Waverly turned my head to face her. That's when I broke and I just started crying and she pulled me into her arms.**

" **She baby what's wrong?" She asked.**

" **I got a letter today saying that they need me to come back." I say**

" **Who's they?" She asked**

" **The Marines." I say looking down.**

" **No you retired they said you was free." Waverly said.**

" **I did too." I say**

 **I hate the idea of leaving my family the thought makes me sick.**

" **I called them and told them I was retired that I wasn't going to and they said I had to come in for a physical and if I'm in good health then they was taking me. I can't not go they will arrest me." I say crying more.**

 **Waverly grabbed me and held me tight to her.**

" **No your not going they are not taking you away." She said**

 **We stood that way for what felt like an hour before I stopped . We got in the Jeep and started to make our way home where we ate a quiet dinner and gave everyone their baths for the night. I sat in my office making all kinds of calls trying to get through to anyone that would hear me, but got nothing.**

 **I called Mindy to see if she got the same letter and she said she did but it told her that her services was not needed and that she shouldn't reenlist. I was fuming they take me but not her they left out just about all the Marines I know but a few of us to take back.**

 **I gave up around 10 and made my way up stairs.**

" **This is all his fault he just had to start shit with people that wasn't even thinking about him." I say pulling off my shoes and throwing them across the room.**

" **What do we do now?" Waverly asked.**

" **Hope that him and his whole cabinet get impeached before something happens. But I doubt that will happen." I say pulling off my shirt and dropping it on the floor.**

" **Well maybe with your condition they won't take you." She say.**

" **Maybe I had hell getting in there because of it maybe they won't take me." I say.**

 **I know there was no chance in hell that will happen but I had to give Waverly something to hold on to. Knowing the Bastard will take any and all that didn't want to go because he likes war. But I have to give Waverly some hope.**

 **I couldn't think of anything while I was in the shower the only thing that came to mind was how they was going to take my family away from me. Now I wished I would have never joined just become a lump of trash like the rest of my family.**

 **I got out the shower and dried my hair put on the shorts and t-shirt that was waiting for me and walked out the bathroom.**

 **June 29,2018**

 **Waverly**

 **Nicole has been gone for three weeks now and it was killing me. I got one call from her and that's when she got to Parris island and she couldn't say what they was doing and I didn't ask any more at that time. She said she was ok and she missed me and the kids that she loved us and she will call as soon as she could.**

 **Now I found myself in front of a tattoo shop looking up at the sign. Mindy told me I was a Marine wife and the right of passage was to get a tattoo in her family. So I picked Nicole's dog tags and eagle globe and anchor. out of the things she showed me.**

" **So where do you want it?" The artist asked.**

" **Right here" I say pointing to the side of my ribs.**

" **It's going to hurt there." He said.**

" **I've be shot twice and grazed once I'm ok."I say.**

" **Well give me a few to draw it up and I will be back." He said**

" **You've been shot?"Mindy asked**

" **Yep once with buck shots once with a 10mm Glock and grazed by shot gun bullet." I say.**

" **Ok how did this happen?" She asked**

 **Think fast Waves**

" **We lived in a town called purgatory we had nothing better to do but play with guns." I say as the artist walks back up.**

 **It wasn't the tattooing that hurt it was the laying in one spot that got me it was a two in a half hour tattoo and I wanted it done all at once.**

" **Ok and done." The artist said sitting back.**

 **He rubbed it with what looked to be water to get the extra ink off and held a mirror up for me to see Nicole's tags and Eagle Globe and Anchor on my body. I smiled at it it was something to remind me of my Marine and I couldn't wait to show her.**

" **Ok rub this on there every day to keep it from getting infected. Don't get it wet for three days and when it scabs over don't pick it." He says taping something over it so it wouldn't rub on anything.**

 **Well it looks like it's wash ups for you for the next three days.i say to myself.**

" **Whoa $200 really?" I say as Mindy pays.**

" **It's 100 per setting you did it all at once plus it's on the large side and it's so much per letter, I'm surprised it isn't more." She said.**

" **We give husbands and wives or family of those that are in the service a discount. Your ID says Haught and so does the tags so we assume this Nicolas is your husband." The girl says with a sly smirk.**

" **Yes but Nicolas is my fiance." I say not getting into detail. I let Mindy pay and we left with me insisting that I pay for lunch.**

 **Me and Mindy no nothing about each other and yet we are closely tied settled on the Olive Garden me wanting something more than fast food and they offered wine.**

" **So before we start anything how did you two meet?"**

" **On a dating site,I was hell bent on getting out of that town that I started looking for places than people in these places that I could maybe have a relationship with that was better than the one I was in.i had just broken up with my boyfriend since high school. I was 19 about to be 20 and I realized he had no goals or dreams nothing to look forward to all he wanted was to do was live off the two time Purgatory high school rodeo champion,and oddly enough his name was Champ."**

" **Wow mommy and daddy had high hopes for him."Mindy says in a dry tone.**

" **Yea,anyway I kept looking and not finding anything until My birthday night after stumbling home after my birthday party for two I checked my emails as Wynonna went on about how her hand still hurt from punching Champ out for trying to bust up our party, and there she was like I had just been accepted into Harvard. She was like perfect person traveled the world knows 7 different languages and still learning masters in business and a proud Marine. She explained why she didn't have a picture up and why she was looking because she clearly wanted someone to come home to and that wasn't afraid to take on the role of a Marine's best friend or girlfriend."**

" **That's Nicole always up front about what she wanted." She says as the waiter sat down our plates.**

" **I emailed her back not thinking anything of it because I rambled on about me being drunk after my birthday party and how I wouldn't mind getting to know her more if she didn't mind the drunken birthday email."**

" **When's your birthday?" She asked**

 **March 30th just turned 20" I say.**

" **I remember that day it was Nicole's 21st birthday and we was in California and she checked her email and just started laughing but t she never told me what for." Mindy said.**

" **She emailed me back the next day and said birthdays wouldn't be fun without alcohol then asked where I was from and all that good stuff. We became fast friends she told me her real name and that her family really wanted a boy so she just changed it to Nicole and blah blah blah. I sent her the first package that Christmas and keep sending them every few months after that she never showed her face and I never asked her to there was just something about her that I trusted don't ask why because I don't know. We stopped doing emails and started writing letters and she would always tell where she was and what she was doing without giving too much away. She told me everything and and how much she missed home and she send me things from all over,I still have all the trinkets now." I say**

" **When did you know you was in love with her?" She asked**

" **When I was 25 but I didn't say anything she had just signed up for another 4 years and I didn't want to make a mistake of telling her and she not like me back. I didn't tell her until I was 29 and well out of that town, I was lucky she liked me back or that would have awkward."I say sipping my wine.**

" **Yea she was so in love with you but never said anything but I knew that damn picture was her lifeline she never went anywhere without it." Mindy said.**

 **We soon changed the subject from me to her where I learned she was from Anchorage Alaska she really hated the cold but thrived in it so on and so on. I paid for lunch and we made our way home where we found Wynonna knocked out on the door with JP and the girls. I looked at JP's blue cast it had Nicole's signature written boldly across it with all the other kids in his class around it. I smiled he missed Nicole something fierce and would ask everyday when she was coming home.**

 **I wish I knew when she was coming home I didn't even know when she would call. I left them alone and went out into the back yard with the dogs and sat down. Being alone was hard being without your Love was hell, she did so much with me and for me that I never really noticed. I mean I noticed but I loved it and now that's she's gone I really missed those little things.**

 **I was sitting outside for I don't know how long but Vegas nudged me and it brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at my phone. It was time for me to start dinner. I was getting up to head in when I Heard JP scream.**

" **Mama!"**

 **I nearly fell over myself trying to get in the house. I quickly made my way through the house to see Nicole hugging JP. She put him down and looked up at me. She was in her uniform and she crossed the room and picked me up into a hug and I wrapped my arms around her along with my legs.**

" **I don't have to go back to that place ever again you was right." She whispered in my ear holding tight to me.**

 **I couldn't let her go I just held on to her as if she was going to disappear. I was ok until I felt the sting or the tattoo go through me.**

" **Ouch I have something to show you." I say letting go and landing on my feet.**

 **I took her into the downstairs bathroom and I pulled my shirt up and her eyes went right to the band-aid.**

" **What happened?" She asked**

" **Wait." I say**

 **And I pulled pulled back the tape to show her the tattoo. She smiled and crouched down and looked at it. Instead of it saying Nicolas Haught it proudly said Nicole Haught. I have to explain to the artist the long story but he understood and gave me a snap of his fingers and a wink as to say honey child I know where you are coming from.**

" **It's beautiful." She says looking at it.**

 **She put the band-aid back over it and gave it a kiss. She stood up and kissed me.**

" **So you're a Marine wife now." Nicole says with a big smile.**

 **She took off her jacket and turned sideways to me to show me that she had my name tattooed down her ribs.**

" **While I was waiting around I went to a local tattoo shop and had it done. They had me working out with the new blood while I waited to hear back from Washington. Turns out the would rather not have intersex people in their Military, Even though I was in there before." She says picking up her jacket.**

" **Well how about I have Mindy go get us some dinner from Olive Garden and we just relax." I say.**

" **God yes I could use some Whiskey right now."Nicole says opening the door.**

 **July 1,2018**

 **Nicole**

 **I felt her before she touched me I was laying on the bed half asleep when the mattress dipped and the blanket was pulled back.**

" **What are you doing?" I asked opening one eye.**

" **I want another baby."Waverly said.**

 **She was rubbing me through my shorts. I opened both eyes and looked at her.**

" **When do you want to start making this baby?" I ask**

" **Now I stopped taking my birth control last week while I was on my period. That gave me time to be sure if that was what I wanted and how to ask you. So I just thought just come out and say it." She says putting my hands on her chest.**

 **I started to rub and twist her bare nipples through her tank top while I thought about it. The girls will be past one by the time the baby is born and JP will be hitting on 7.**

" **Ok but tell your eggs no twins." I say kissing up her neck.**

 **Waverly let out a sigh and pulled her shirt up over her head when I pulled back. She looked down at me and pulled my face in for a kiss and I ran my hand up her back to pull her close.i was getting harder by the second with the way her tongue plays with pulled away to pull my shirt over my head only to be stopped by my bra.**

" **Why are you all dressed at this time?" She asked reaching around me to unclasp my bra.**

" **Had to drive JP to Wynonna's" I say before attacking her breast.**

 **She held my head to them and I was happy she was doing so I couldn't get enough of her in my mouth. I pulled her closer as I rolled us over. I started to kiss my way down her body and stopped at the top of the boyshorts that she was wearing and licked along the band. I could smell her taste her on my tongue and I couldn't wait any longer, play was for later I wanted her now.**

 **I grabbed the band of her shorts and ripped them off her and tossed them to the side. I went right to work not having to work I didn't have to work hard to make her wet she was dripping. I ran my tongue around her lips and clit gathering as much wetness as I could and swallowing it down before going back for more slipping my tongue deep into her and using my thumb on her clit.**

" **Mm yes eat me baby to take all you want,just like that." She said as I started to rub her clit In a circle.**

 **I pulled back and slipped two fingers in her and start to thrust. I could feel my dick rubbing the bed through my shorts and it was so painful not being inside her.**

" **Baby stop get off." Waverly said sitting up.**

 **I pulled away and sat up.**

" **What?" I say.**

 **She stood up and pulled me off the pulled down my shorts and underwear before pushing me back onto the bed. And got down on her knees and took me into her mouth.**

" **Oh my good God ." I say when she starts to suck me.**

 **It wasn't like I haven't had a blowjob by Waverly before but that was only once so this is rear. But I loved it the was she was slow about it and took her time. Slowly going down as far as she could and coming up to lick the tip all the while watching me for any signs that I may not like what she was doing.**

" **Oh baby I love it." I say.**

" **That's good to know." She says letting it fall from her mouth.**

 **She leaned down and took my balls into her mouth and sucked,that made me jump and pull her closer to me. She let out a laugh and kept sucking until I pulled away.**

 **I was trying to hold off on cumming and who knew that would make that happen so soon. Waverly pulled back and watched the precum slide down my dick before quickly licking it up all the way to the tip where she sucked more out.**

" **Oh you dirty bitch." I say pushing her back onto the floor.**

 **I push off the bed and climb between her legs. Licking from her ass up to her pussy where I stopped to lap up her dripping juices then up to her clit to suck on for a few minutes making her moan and arch her back. There I moved on to her pelvic bone where I stopped and bit down not to hard but enough to make her open her mouth.**

" **Harder." She moaned**

 **Well I'll be damn I didn't know this about my fiance. I bit down harder and she bucked up into me. I pushed two fingers inside her and started to thrust along with my biting. I looked up to see her cover her mouth with both hands trying to keep quiet so she won't wake the girls.**

 **I went back to what I was doing and good was she sopping wet it was all over my hand dipping between her ass cheeks all on the rug. I started to bite and lick my way up her body where I swallowed her scream.i removed my fingers from her and started to lick my hand clean. I wasn't expecting it but it sure as hell tired me on when she slapped me across the face. I reached between us and lined my dick up to her pussy. She slapped me again this time across the other cheek before grabbing my throat and giving a squeeze the hand that wasn't holding up my weight grabbed her throat and she let go of mine to put both hands on mine and squeezed.i started to thrust deep as hard into her not even worrying about hurting her I leaned down with my hand still around her neck and I kissed her before biting down on her lip. I felt her nails dig into my back and scratch down before her hand went back to my throat and she squeezed my eyes rolled back in my head and I let go of her neck to put both hand on the floor to hold myself up all the while thrusting into her. She slapped me again and we both as deep as I could go and her squeezing me as hard as her body could milking every single drop out of me. She let go of my neck and the air came flowing clearly back into me. She pulled me into a kiss before my head fell Into her neck both of us breathing hard.**

 **She started to run her nails softly up and down my back pulling away when I hissed.**

" **Baby you're bleeding pull out so I can get something to clean you up with." She says.**

 **I sit up and pull out making us both moan and she gets up and goes into the bathroom. I got up and sat on the bed I ran my hands over my sweaty face she came back wrapped in her robe with a towel in on hand and cotton balls and peroxide in the other.**

" **Lay down." She says after I wipe myself off.**

 **I over back and laid down giving her enough room to sit took the towel and wiped the sweat of my back then started to clean her nail marks.**

" **How deep are they?" I asked they felt deep.**

" **Deep, I'm sorry." She says.**

" **I'm not complaining it felt good." I say as she cleaned.**

 **Soon she was done and I sat up and I went to wash up and I came back and Waverly was dressed in loose cotton pants and t-shirt. I put on the cotton underwear and sweats and a tank top.**

 **The girls started to make their cooing sounds and I smiled.**

" **They have good timing." I say kissing Waverly.**

 **We headed to the door.**

 **July 21,2018**

 **Waverly**

 **Today is JP's birthday he was hitting the big 06 and he was so happy. He didn't want a big birthday party he just wanted to have a day with his family at the park then a nice family dinner at home with his family. The girls birthday not far off and Waverly was already planning their birthdays with Wynonna.**

 **We was at the park the nine of us just playing and talking about going next to see the animals at the Zoo while JP sat playing with the girls.**

" **Mommy do they have Lions?" He asked looking at Waverly.**

" **I'm sure they do." She said taking out a juice box and giving it to him.**

 **She gave each of the girls their own special sippy cup of juice. They was way ahead of their age of 7 months walking was next on their list the way they tried to stand alone.**

 **I looked at their cups and grunted I had a cup of their juice by accident and as it turns out I liked it it had the perfect amount of everything but I wasn't allowed to have anymore because I was an adult and adults don't drink kids drinks. I just picked up my water bottle and took a good gulp.**

" **Mommy will to play tag with me?" JP asked standing.**

" **If Mindy play." I say and Mindy stood**

" **Your on." She said picking JP up in a super man style.**

 **WAVERLY**

 **Watching my fiance run around like a big kid made me smile. She's just so happy with the kids and me I don't know if she wouldn't slow down as we get older.**

" **Hey Wave what's up with the bite and scratch marks on Nicole?" Wynonna said.**

 **I blushed and looked away.**

" **Oh OH, You two have been getting a little rough in the bedroom. I didn't think you had it in you. By the way you two are sporting the same hickeys." She said pointing to my neck.**

 **My hand flew up to cover the hickey and she started to laugh.**

" **Don't feel bad Mindy has a riding crop and a few other things that we use. But it doubt we will get ad rough as the two of you...I mean I seen the marks you have left on Nicole." Wynonna laughed before popping and grape in her mouth.**

 **We watched the play for a while before packing up the girls and the picnic and heading to the cars to drop off what we didn't need. Heading back the way we came we found Mind JP and Nicole sitting on the grass getting their breath back.**

" **Come on we are heading to the zoo before it gets to much hotter."Wynonna said holding out water bottles.**

 **Wynonna has really changed and I couldn't be more proud of her. Her gun slinging days behind her for slinging bottles and dirty diapers. I never thought I'd see the day.**

 **We walked through the zoo stopping at each exhibit. JPs favorite being the Lions. He got right up on the window and one walked over checking him out.**

" **ROAR!" He said**

 **The lion roared back and they stood there doing that until his roar came out as a yawn and the lion laid down to look at him.**

" **Come on busy let's get home and have a nap."Nicole said said picking him up.**

 **We made our way to the SUVs with Wynonna saying they was going to take a nap before coming to the house.**

 **August 4,2018**

 **Nicole**

 **We are at the doctor's office because Waverly has been throwing up everywhere for the past few days, and don't even ask her to cook or eat anything but peanut butter and crackers that seems like the only things she can hold down. Good thing I could cook or me and the kids would starve. And any type of night time action has been cut off and I don't mind that so much, the last time we had sex she left me with the hardest hard on all because she wanted to see how long I could hold off while watching her pleasure herself alone on the bed. I swear if I could have gotten out of those hand cuffs and out that chair she would have had it. But after two hours she did suck me off and swallowed every bit down like it was water something that turned me on and I got to unload my next few rounds in her ass as she beg me for more.**

 **Our sex has become a nasty sweaty mess and we both liked it. we had many of nights where she would watch me jack off while sitting on my face or stick her fingers up my ass while sucking on my back balls pumping in and out and telling me I better not cum. But my favorite of all has to be this odd thing she found online she puts it on me and it squeezes and sends electric waves through my dick. It works by remote and she would wait until til I was in the middle of doing something or if I'm down at Wynonna's talking with her. At first when it happened she was confused but when it happened again shortly after the first I just said Waverly and she pushed me out the door.**

 **Oh how I missed that but she was in no shape to play or have sex.**

" **Well I have you tested results back and no you are not sick you're pregnant." Doctor Piedmont said sitting on the stool.**

" **Some pregnant women have all day morning sickness you just happen to be one of them"He said.**

" **We have two girls at home this didn't happen with them." I say**

" **No one know why it happens with one pregnancy and not the others but I can tell you that you are at the end of it from What you have said,but I would go to an ob/gyn to be sure.**

" **That has to be around June July."Waverly says.**

" **I couldn't be sure I'm just going off how my own wife personal experience. " Dr. Piedmont said.**

 **We leave the office in a daze when we got to the car I had to sit for a moment before starting the car.**

" **I know we planned this but I didn't think it would happen so fast without us knowing." Waverly says pulling the door down.**

" **Yea call and make your appointment now so we can get you on your vitamins." I say**

 **Waverly pulled out her phone and called the doctor.**

" **They have an opening now." She says to me.**

" **Well take it." I say starting the car.**

" **Are you upset baby?" Waverly asked me.**

" **God no I'm just shocked and beating myself up a little,I was so rough with you what if the baby is hurt?" I say.**

" **Baby it's not hurt and at no time did you hurt if we had known we would have calmed things down but we aren't hurt.**

 **I shook my head as we made our way through traffic to the other side of town. Greenville wasn't so big when we moved here last year bit now as if overnight it has started to turn into this little Metropolitan.**

 **Pulling into a space I turned off the car and got out walking around I opened Waverly's door and helped her out. We went inside and sat waiting for our name to be called.**

" **Waverly Earp the doctor will see you now." The nurse called from the door.**

 **We got up and made our way to the back where we sat in a small room with all the bells and whistles for an OB/GYn.**

" **Nicole stop touching that." Waverly said as I pokes at the ultrasound machine.**

 **I move over to stand by her and run my fingers through her hair.**

" **You need a haircut." I say.**

" **My hair is just fine, you know how I am about my hair."**

" **Baby it's almost to your ass it's time for a haircut." I say just before there was a knock on the door.**

" **How are you ladies doing?" Dr. Mikes asked walking in.**

 **The last OB/GYN left leaving us with someone completely new. It wasn't that I didn't like Dr. Mikes I just don't know her.**

" **Well the blood and ran urine that was taken when you first came back says that you are pregnant but from you looks it tells me you knew already. So why don't you tell me what the faces are about. " she says.**

" **Well I was sick well thought I was sick and we went to the doctors and he did blood work and he told us that I was pregnant and should see you to be sure." Waverly says**

 **I'm standing ramrod straight as if I was in front of my platoon waiting for them to give me an answer. Dr. Mikes looks at me then back down at her chart.**

" **Well everything points that way let's get a physical then an ultrasound to see where you're at."**

 **She turned her back while Waverly stripped down and put on the gown she gave her.**

" **OK"Waverly said making Dr Mikes turn around.**

" **first let's get your weight then we will take your blood pressure. " she said and Waverley walked over to the scale.**

" **124 that's only 12 pounds but if you are vomiting up everything then you won't gain any weight. I want to see you up a good amount on our next visit its very important that you gain weight." She said then tool her blood pressure and pulse.**

" **OK can I get you to lay back." She said putting on gloves.**

 **I know I shouldn't be thinking like this not right now, but I couldn't help but think about Waverly giving me a physical.**

" **Ouch." I say grabbing my upper thigh where she pinched me.**

" **Not now." She said**

 **My eyes flash blue at her and I rub the spot that's when I noticed that I must have been getting hard. Dr. Mikes just laughed.**

" **I CAN'T tell you the amount of husband that come in here and have the Doctor fantasy. "She said laughing**

 **She went about her work before rolling back and pitting Waverly's gown down.**

" **You can get dressed and then we will so your ultrasound." She says getting everything ready.**

 **Waverly went behind the screen and got dresses before coming out and laying back on the bed.**

" **OK this is going to be a little cold." She said putting gel on Waverly's lower abdomen.**

 **She started to work all the while looking at the looking at the screen.**

" **There you go here's your baby looks like your about 20 weeks in, would you like to know the gender of your baby?" She asked.**

" **Yes!" It was the first thing I said since coming in here.**

 **Waverly gave a nod and and she turned the screen to us.**

" **You're having a baby boy and it looks like he's not too shy." She said pointing at the screen.**

 **She hit a few buttons and printed out some pictures after getting his weight and size.**

" **Now as I said before weight is very important you need to eat and eat healthy I want to see you have gained some a few more healthy pounds at your next check up in 8 weeks." Dr. Mikes says standing**

" **I will have your appointment waiting for you up front and congratulations on your baby boy." She says with a smile.**

 **She left the room and l helped Waverly up.**

" **We are having a boy Nicole." She said with a smile and tears in her eyes.**

" **Yes we are having a baby boy." I say kissing her.**


	8. Chapter 8

November 1,2018

Waverly

I thought telling JP that he was going to be a big bother again would be easy, and at first it was until he we told him the baby was a boy. He had the biggest fit I have ever see screaming and crying saying that we was trying to replace him. It took us an hour to get him to calm down enough for us to tell him we wasn't replacing him. He stopped crying but still said he hated me before going up to his room. That really hurt and I think Nicole saw that and she pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"He doesn't hate you he's just mad it will be ok in time." She said holding me close.

I cried some before pulling away to go out to sit on the back porch. Having your child say they hate you is a hurt all its own just like them being hurt, well that would be worst but it still hurts.

"Hey baby girl." Wynonna said sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

Nicole called and said to bring the girls home so me and Mindy thought we'd come over and have a movie night with you. Nicole did her whole dead language talk and took London and Paris away and Mindy passed out so she should be back by now." She said cutting into an apple.

" What happen to Mindy?" Nicole asked walking back to the house with London and Paris.

Her eyes was a glorious electric blue like before and the girls glowed a golden color before she sat them down on the porch to run over to Wynonna who had put her apple to the side so they wouldn't get cut.

"She passed out when you disappeared. You can't do that to people Nicole she doesn't know anything." I say standing.

I used the fact that I was on the top step to my advantage and leaned in to kiss her. She grabbed me by the legs and picked me up and nipped at my stomach before setting me down.

I turned and headed for the door.

"By the way Wynonna I'm 20 weeks pregnant." I say walking in.

"Wait what? Get back here Waverly!" She called leading the girls in the house

I started to pull things out for dinner.

"How are you 20 weeks pregnant you didn't say anything about getting pregnant." She said.

"Well Nicole and I talked about it and I kept going on and of my pill I guess it happened when I was just found out today when we thought I was sick with some horrible illness." I say gagging at the chicken

"I got this." Nicole said taking over.

Nicole was a wiz in the kitchen among other places she quickly cut up the chicken and dropped it into a bowl of orange sauce and spices. She went for the veggies and I realized she was making Chinese.

"Wave I'm talking to you, when did this happen?" She asked.

"20 weeks ago I don't know Wynonna."

"That was in July around the first it's November now what the hell?" She said.

"Yes I know the girls are past one and that's what we planned we just didn't plan it just didn't plan it to happen this way." Wynonna looked at me then back at Nicole.

"You must have some super power sperm Nicole." She said and Nicole smiled.

"No she's just that big I mean she gets right up in there and shots off like really deep and she's thick too." I say.

There was a clang and we looked up to see Nicole picking her knife and spoon off the floor before putting them in the sink.

I stood up and went over to her and started to hug her before running my nails up and down her back.

"Waverly stop it." She said turning away and starting back cooking.

I wrapped my hands around her and started to rub her through her gym pants. I reached down and noticed she was going commando which severs me well to show Wynonna what I meant. I ran my nails up and down the shaft stopping at the head to run my nails softly over it. Nicole let out a shutter and that told me that she more than likely had precum seeping out of her and I was missing it,good thing she had on white pants. I turned her quickly to Wynonna and gave her a good look.

"Oh my God your a fucking tripod….you're hung like a mother fucking horse. You take all that?" She said looking at me.

I didn't get the chance to answer I was being pulled a way to the downstairs bathroom. Nicole pushed my dress up and my panties down before sliding into me. She put her face in my neck and started to thrust and she let out a whining sound. Out of all the times that we have had sex mad love or just plain fucked she never made theses sound it was always me. Not to say I wasn't turned on now but damn to hear her like this was hot.

"God Wave fuck me." She whined.

I whined and panted in her ear and that just made her whine more and thrust harder.

"Ahahahahah mmmmm."

My head fell back and hit the wall and my eyes rolled back in my head.I felt a small amount of cum shoot into me and I lifted all the way up yo where her head was just inside me and I slowly lowered myself down on her squeezing her as I went until I was flush against her and I felt her cock jump inside me.

"Shhhh baby just feel me and cum." I say running my fingers through her red hair.

Her Cry's died down to a soft whimper. We both jumped when she went a little deeper and something in me gave way to her head and sucked it in and closed around it and started to quiver and Nicole came hard and deeper than before. I looked up into the mirror across from us and saw that my eyes was completely black and I jumped against her. I couldn't pull away we as locked together somehow but trust when I say I was scared I was. Not as much as I should but I was.

Nicole pulled her head back from my neck and looked at me with all blue eyes and without a thought kissed me.

"I live you my angel of darkness." she said looking into my back eyes.

"And I love you my angel of the light."

We spoke the words in a language that I never heard before but understood opened and let her go after milking her for all she had and she pulled out. I grabbed the washcloth and wet with warm water and started to clean her off then myself.

We stood there looking at each other with different colored eyes in until everything went back to normal. We left the bathroom to find Wynonna sturing the vegetables. Nicole walked over and washed her hands before taking over.

"Wynonna come here." I say heading for the door.

I walked out the back door Wynonna followed me out the door and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong baby girl?" She asked and I turned and looked at her.

She jumped at me and we went tumbling to the ground and she had her knife to my throat.

"Where's my sister!?" She growled.

"Its me Wy this is what I wanted to take to you about." I say pushing her off me.

I took some fighting but I finally got her off me.

"Something happened I don't know what but while we was together and this happened." I say shaking my head.

My eyes must have went back to normal because Wynonna relaxed and put her knife back in her pocket. The door opened and Nicole poked her head out.

"Dinners ready." She said a little shy.

"Be in a second." I say. And the door closed.

"We need Doc" we both say before going into the house.

Thanksgiving day 2018

Nicole

JP has gotten I've his I hate mommy stage and is now her best friend, he would bring her a apple or orange every hour on the hour saying the baby needed to eat healthy. Waverly had to stop him when she started to get full off them and couldn't eat her dinner. So now he asks if she's hungry.

Today he is now helping her put the icing on the cakes and bake the cookies. Doc was in the living room with Mindy and Wynonna talking about the girls and how they needed to learn about Wyatt and is adventures. He was now sitting on the floor with the girls watching him closely as he told a story or a shootout him and Wyatt had with a group of robbers.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to see JP try to sneak a cookie.

"Put that down." Waverly said not turning around.

He dropped the cookie and jumped off his stand and moved it over to where she was currently cutting up ham.

"What are we doing?" I asked walking up to her and resting my cin on her shoulder.

"We are doing nothing you are going to put this on the table and have everyone wash up for dinner."

"Yay food I'll tell them!" JP said jumping off his stand and went running into the living room.

"He loves food" I say putting the dish of ham on the table.

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" Waverly asked looking down at her stomach.

"Baby you're fine you are gaining just the right amount of weight that you need to for the baby." I say putting my hand on her stomach.

She seemed to pop over night and was now sporting a baby bump that I just loved. I would spend an hour each night since finding out about her pregnancy just talking to her stomach or going over files and work papers making Waverly laugh while her and JP watched one of his s educational DVDs this week was about the five times tables. He was much more advanced than his 6 years.

" l personally love it reminds me of all the hot pregnant sex we have been having." I say kissing her.

Waverly slapped my arm and moved to wash her hands in the sink. I followed her lead and washed my hands. I was drying them when Doc walked in with the girls following him in there little Thanksgiving dresses.

Mindy and I made work of putting them in their chairs and putting on bibs so they would be clean for more photos after dinner.

"Ok Doc bless the meal." Waverly said and he took off his hat.

Me and Mindy stood at attention and Waverly held onto my arm much like she did at my awards ceremony.

Doc finished blessing the meal and I pulled out Waverly's chair and started to make Snow and Nico a plat of little ham and turkey chunks sweet potatoes mad potatoes and greens I sat down next to Waverly to find that my plate was made and nothing was touching the other just how I like it.

"So Doc you coming with us to Australia this Christmas?" I asked.

"Well I guess I will I've never been outside the states before so I guess I should put this passport to use." He said pulling it out.

"Ok before you leave your going to have to give me all your important papers so I can put them in a safe." Waverly said.

We went around the table talking about one thing or the other with Mindy looking confused.

"I'll tell you later." Wynonna said.

After dinner was done and put away we all went to the living room where everyone but JP and Waverly had a glass of whiskey and popped in Cleopatra and we sat for the rest of the night watching the movie. The girls fell to sleep and Wynonna asked if they could stay since her and Mindy had to have the talk.

She helped me wash and change them before putting them down In their cribs and then hugged me.

" If she leaves you will be there right?"she asked.

"Always Wynonna don't worry about that." I say.

She leaned in and kissed me, it was just like kissing Waverly. She is Waverly's sister.

"Why is it your always kissing my fiance." Waverly said nonchalant.

Wynonna smiled.

"She's the best how can you not." She said hugging Waverly and making her way out the room.

"You love her." Waverly said

"In my way yes I do but that doesn't change my love for two are The same and I wouldn't take you apart for nothing. Plus having two of you to sleep with at night isn't bad." I say

Waverly punched me In the shoulder before I grabbed her.

"You kiss the same and you smell the same but I will always know you out of millions of people." I say kissing her and grinding myself into her.

" Not in the kids room." She says and I go to pull her out but she stopped me.

"Would you sleep with here because I'm fat and ugly?" She asked softly.

I pulled her to me.

You're not fat and ugly you are my beautiful Queen and you are having another one of my prince just like JP. Yes I would sleep with she is second best to you so you can't go getting killed on me." I say kissing her head.

"Thanks for telling the truth." She said.

"Does that mean I get to sleep with her?" I asked

"Only if she clears it with me and wants another baby."she says laughing.

"If you're there it will be the ultimate fantasy..

Two sisters hot damn." I say

I would be living if I said I haven't thought about sleeping with Wynonna. She's like the bad girl Waverly, Waverly didn't open her wild side out where people could see but was pretty wild when we was alone. But two sisters not many can say they had two sisters at once. God I hope Wynonna asks for a baby soon.

December 17, 2018

Nicole

They are planning they are planning and they won't tell me what's going on. Mindy looked like she wanted to hit me with a steel rod but other than that she kept talking to them. I was across the aisle keeping JP and Nico busy with toys. Doc was on his own row flirting with the stewardess and I looked back over at Waverly and it is Mindy wasn't happy and Wynonna and Waverly was too happy.

I spent the whole flights to Australia in a constant state of confusion. Mindy looked like she wanted to jump me but in a fight she knows she would lose with me. We landed in Australia on the 18, I could never get over how they was a day ahead of the U.S. but you can't change that. I loaded the girls up in their strollers and we went on our way to get our bags.

"Swear if you wasn't my friend." Mindy said walking past me.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but I will not spend this whole vacation with you up my ass about anything so get your shit together and get your head out your ass." I say shoving her and walking off to catch up with the group.

I loaded our bags on the carts with a little more anger than I should have up I let out a breath and stopped when Waverly put her hand on my arm.

"You ok?" She asked.

" Long flight you know how I get when I can sleep comfortably." I say

It wasn't a complete lie I didn't get any good rest on the flights but I wasn't going to tell her that Mindy is starting shit with me and fuck up the whole vacation.

"Yeah you are a little monster, you can take a nap when we get to the rental house. I'll be sure no one bothers you." She said

I finished loading up the carts and handed Doc his two bags they were brown leather that matched his jacket. Waverly and Wynonna had to teach him to wear jeans and button ups and t-shirts and not suits all the time. He even got his hair trimmed for the trip he wouldn't cut it all off but he had it trimmed and pushed back, getting him looked from all kinds of women.

"Nah darlin that's you I have no sex appeal in this day in age." He said as we walked.

To prove his point he stepped back behind Waverly and Wynonna and I was getting looks from the women and I looked down and fell into step with Waverly and took her hand. That's didn't stop the looks just go the looks of the men too. I moved to walk behind Wy and Waverly and that didn't help at all.

"See you have that draw to you that everyone wants."

I looked up at Mindy.

"Well I'm not sure about my best friend she's acting like I killed her dog or something. She's been looking at me like she wants to kill me all the way from South Carolina and I'm not sure what I did." I say.

"Well some friendships run their course and there is nothing you can do about it. Me and Wyatt was as close as you can get without being lovers he was like my brother. But our friendship fell apart, not by any of our doing it just sent the way of the wind and it took us both different ways. He wanted north and I wanted to stay west and the more we forced it the more strain we put on each other so we just let it go it's own way." Doc said as we stopped at the van waiting to take us to the house.

I had sent boxes of presents to the house and had the owner hide them away for us for when we got there. This was our first trip away from home as a big miss matched family and I wanted it to go well. I had them set up a room with four cribs and a race car for JP I had to pay extra for the change but my family was worth it. We climbed in the van after buckling in JP and the girls in for the ride.

Mindy was looking at me again and I had had it.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked

"Nothing." She said

"Then fix your face before I do it for you." I say leaning in.

Waverly pulled me back and kissed me on the lips.

"Just calm down there will be no fighting on this trip." She said rubbing my head.

I was in no mood to put up with anyones shit. I was hungry and tired and had a sore neck. Waverly started to rub my neck taking some of the nots out and putting me to sleep.

December 18, 2018

Waverly

I know that keeping this from Nicole wasn't the best part of our plans but I really can't tell her that hey you'll be sleeping with my sister on this trip. Wynonna came to me asking if she could use Nicole's sperm one more time to have one more baby to pass on her blood before she was too old to have kids, she was only 36.

I told her what we talked about and she kinda looked at me like I was crazy but it was a threesome Nicole wanted and that's how she wanted to try and if that didn't work we agreed to pay for IFV.

We talked to Mindy about it and she seemed fine with it she never said no or had a fit about it but now she seemed to have a problem with it. I asked Wynonna if she wanted to stop but she said no that Mindy had all this time to voice her opinion about it if she changed her mind that was too bad.

Ever since she told her about the the revenants Mindy had been pulling away like she couldn't believe anything Wynonna said or says. So she had been relying on us more to help raise the kids since she had been taking up more hours and staying at the hospital more often.

Only to come home and tell Wynonna that she had been staying with her scrub nurse. That hurt us all down to the Bone Wynonna more than anything but for the love of the girls she was willing to give Mindy another chance but she had no say in what she did she only ran things by her even if she didn't sleep with her it was the lie she told and the fact that she laid with another woman.

So Wynonna started to pay more attention to Nicole and my poor love didn't notice the flirting and the touches that lasted longer then they should. I started to get into what this meant for Nicole and I kept coming back to polyamory. There was a point where I thought I would have been mad about it but it's Wynonna and she knows her limits.

We got to the house and I woke Nicole up and we got out the van and started to unload the girls quietly taking them into the room and laying them in the cribs and going about unpacking and getting settled. Soon I found myself in the kitchen with Nicole and Wynonna,both of us snuggled up to Nicole while Mindy sat in the living room a wall away.

"You know you two I'm not dumb, Wynonna has taken a liking to me and you're ok with that Waverly. You didn't have to hide it from me or play games I'm fine." She says kissing my head.

I looked at Wynonna we both didn't think that she would catch on so quickly. But for her not to care as much as I thought she would was amazing.

"You don't mind at all?" Wynonna asked.

"Waverly has known that I have been attracted to you for a while now. As long as it is ok with Waverly it's ok with me." She said pulling Wynonna into a headlock.

Nicole never treated me like I would break but I wasn't into the roughness that Nicole could do. Wynonna on the other hand has always been a rough housing type of girl even when we was younger that was her way of playing and she would play with me that way sometimes when I was in the mood.

Wynonna pulled her head free and Nicole pulled me into a kiss holding me close to her.

"Aunt Wynonna there is a turtle in the back yard." JP said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the house.

"I trust Wynonna that's why it doesn't bother me and I trust you" I say.

"Waverly you are my heart and soul there is no one in this world that can change that. I love Wynonna yes and I will never lie to you about that,but she's not you. You are the one that can calm me and still my wondering soul. I will always look to you for answers and I want you to be my wife. I know we came to Perth for a family holiday but I was hoping that you will marry me." She says.

"Now?"I ask

"Yes right now I have a priest on stand by for the three of us to come and marry by the sea, Wynonna can be our witness." She says

I know it wasn't a big fancy wedding and truth be told I didn't want one so this was perfect.

"Ok let's do this!" I say jumping into her arms.

With some talking the three of us was able to get out the house and take the 19 minute drive down to the beach where the priest waited for us in the in the sand with the surf lapping at the shore.

The whole thing took 45 minutes but it felt like a blink of an eye like all her important paperwork with the government she had to use her name Nicolas Haught. Wynonna sighed as our witness and a Perth official sighed as well to make the marriage valid in America and any state that we may go to.

After all the paperwork was done the three of us just stayed on the beach watching the surfers and the people lay about.

Nicole pulled Wynonna to her and gave her a kiss before holding out a simple Platinum band that had a inset diamond.

"I didn't forget about you I can't marry you but I can say you're my girlfriend. People won't understand us hell I don't understand this but I care a lot about you Wynonna Earp and I want you to be my girlfriend." She says holding my hand.

"Well with sweet words like that how can you say no." She said taking the ring and putting it on.

So this is why Mindy has been looking at me like she wanted to kill me." She says.

"Yep she did a little more then just sleep with her scrub nurse so I just said fuck it. I don't want her gone the girls love her she is just as much third parent as you or I I don't want to take that away. But what I do is none of her concern. We don't sleep In The same room we don't kiss and she is still seeing the nurse. I cant give up my needs hoping that she will change." Wynonna says kicking the dirt.

"She hasn't had my girls around that woman has she?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah she has, at this point we are calling it quits. She thinks I'm crazy and often tells me I need to have my head looked at. I don't talk about Purgatory but if I do or say anything or have an off day she somehow brings that up,I'm scared she will take the girls." Wynonna says.

I pulled her into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"She can't"

We look at Nicole.

"She can't because I never signed the papers I haven't gotten around to doing it and she hasn't been trying to bug me about it. I just couldn't give my rights to my kids over to anyone. I know she asked and I said I would but Everytime I tried to sign the papers something in me would just ask me if I really wanted to give up my babies. Mindy is showing a side to her that I have never seen and this was the push I needed to rip them up." Nicole says looking down.

"Thank you I couldn't lose my babies because she feels like I'm crazy or I'm not being a good enough mom because I have a drink after they go to bed."

Nicole's head snapped up so fast it even hurt my Neck.

"Wynonna you are a great mom. Having a glass or wine or whiskey after they go to bed doesn't make make you a bad mom everyone does it. When they are awake and you're in full mommy mode you aren't drinking, you don't drink to get drunk. It's perfectly fine to have a glass or two after the kids go to bed for the night." Nicole says.

"Speaking of babies we should get back it's almost dinner and I still have to cook." I say taking Nicole's hand.

She threw her arm around Wynonna's shoulders and we walked back across the beach to the car that was waiting for us.

Dinner went over well Doc gave us our congratulation on our unplanned wedding and Mindy had a defeated look on her face when she saw the ring on Wynonna's finger even after spending three hours on the phone with the scrub nurse.

We washed the kid and played with them and thanks to the time change and the jet lag they was toe tired to play Snow and London even fell to sleep in mid play so we took them to bed.

I looked in on JP to see him fast to sleep with his stuffed koala under his blue blanket in his red race car bed. And I smiled I had the best kids in the world and I was soon about to give birth to another.

As.i walked I could hear Wynonna and Mindy arguing.

"You gave up on us when you slept with Julie and you keep having a relationship with her even after I tried everything. So I'm not going to hang around anymore. Nicole loves me no matter if she has Waverly she loves me and she tells me. You on the other hand shows no emotions when it comes to me it's been this way for months so it's nothing new to me Mindy you have been pulling away since JP's birthday." Wynonna says.

Of course you would go to him I'm surprised that you haven't been sleeping with him since then."Mindy says

I heard a slap and that made me stop cold.

"Don't you ever call Nicole him again SHE is a girl." She says

Well his anatomy says otherwise and so does HIS paper work."

There was a slap again before Wynonna same walking out into the Hall.

"Can I stay with you two?" She asked.

"That's one part of or relationship Wynonna we share a bed. You just stay on your side of the bed." I say heading down the hall with her followed.

Nicole was coming out the bathroom when we entered the room she looked at Wynonna and gave a what's the matter look. Wynonna brushed it off and went into the bathroom to change I went to pull the sheets back.

"Mindy used the he card." I say and I could see Nicole's shoulders drop.

"I never thought in a million years Mindy would do that. We have been through so much together she was my go to girl." Nicole said looking at her wedding ring.

Wynonna came out the bathroom in a over sized shirt and dropped her boots on the floor with her knife and dropped her used clothes in the hamper. Nicole climbed slowly I to bed and got in the middle, I cuddled up to her left side and Wynonna her right and we laid there in silence.

"I'm going to talk to her." Nicole said trying to sit up.

We pushed her back down and I threw my leg over her and put my head on her chest over her heart and Wynonna in her. And that's how we fell to sleep.

December 19, 2018

Wynonna

The first thing I heard when I woke up was Waverly's giggle then I felt lips at the back of my neck. I must have shifted through the night because now my back was to Nicole and she was now kissing my neck. Waverly climbed over us both and made her way into the bathroom. I turned my head so my lips was meant with Nicole's. The kiss was deep and full of passion something I never felt with anyone. She climbed between my legs and I could feel her rubbing against me waking me up fully.

She started kissing down my neck and I went for the tie on her shorts when Waverly came back.

"Ok save it for you date night tonight."she said whipping her face.

Nicole rolled off me and started to take in deep breaths until the tent in there shorts went down then she got up.

"you should move your bags in here so you don't have to keep going back to that room….if you want." Nicole tells me.

She has a point the more I have to go to that room the more there will be a fight between me and Mindy. I got up and made my way out the room only to past a running JP heading to the main room.

"Mama what's a whore?"

I turn to the door.

"Where did you hear that JP?" I heard Waverly ask as I make my way back to the room.

"Aunt Mindy said Aunt Wynonna was a whore because she slept in the bed with you and Him, who's him?"

She should have known JP would tell or maybe she did know and that's why she said it.

Nicole flew past me and I ran after her. Almost falling on my ass as I turned the corner.

"Nicole no!" Bot Waverly and I said at same time.

Nicole lifted Mindy off the Couch making her drop her coffee.

"You can say what you want about me to me or behind my back whatever you pick but don't you ever call Wynonna out her name. The only thing stopping me from taking you out back and kicking your cheating ass is those two ladies over the best thing you can do is pack your things say goodbye to the girls and leave, because you will NOT fuck up this holiday. By the time you get to the airport there will be a ticket waiting for you under your name."

She dropped her back to the couch.

"GET OUT!?" She yelled.

Mindy jumped up and went down the hall to her room. Nicole picked up the phone and order one ticket back to South Carolina before shooting of her credit card number. Hell I had to look at my card to give that information. The only number I knew by heart was my address birthdate and my social security number. She hung up and went back to pick up the broken glass. Waverly handed me a dry clothes and a Swiffer to clean up the coffee and the Sticky mess it left behind.

"I'm going to go for a run."Nicole said walking down the hall and around the corner

"She does this when she needs to think don't worry she will come home." Waverly said

"Come on let's go get the kids ready for the day." She added.

Boy she was gone a long time I was starting to worry when the front door opened to a sweat covered Nicole.

"I got lost twice then stopped off for a bottle of water." She said taking the towel Waverly offered. I went and mad her the largest glass of ice water I could find as she sat on the floor with the girls playing with JP and a stray kitten that was found in the back yard.

"I guess Storm and Midnight has a new friend what should we call it?"Nicole asked.

"Moose like chocolate moose my favorite dessert. "JP said pettin the brown kitten.

Well we should take him to the vet so he can have his paperwork to leave with us right Wynonna." She said

I didn't know how to answer and Waverly gave me a little push.

"Right we should go now and get Moose checked out." I say.

This will be my first time alone with Nicole since this morning and even then we had Waverly stopping us.

Nicole got up and and went for a shower and I put on my shoes.

"Shes not going to bit in less you ask. Nicole is the most gentle soul you could ever meet. She holds doors and pull out chairs and all that good stuff. She loves to hold hands so when she reaches for you just let her hold your hand. May pull you into a hug just go with it ok." Waverly Said

Everything Waverly said happened and I loved every second of it. We was now standing in the vet's office with Moose fast to sleep on The

little exam table as I scratched her ears as we learned and we also learned she was a Havana Brown.

Nicole held me tightly in her arms and kissed the back of my neck and hummed in my ear.

I never knew that the back of my neck may such a sweet spot for me. But she seemed to look for and find all the right spots. When Waverly said she was attentive I thought surely no one person can be that much,I was wrong.

I never felt so loved and wanted in my life. I mean I had Waverly but that's family love Nicole was different from anyone I've dated.

"Ok ladies I have all Moose's paperwork right here you should be happy to here she checked out well she needs a good bath but she looks this soap to be sure you get all the fleas and sterilize her….be sure to wash her with the same soap the night before you leave to be sure you have all the fleas and any traces of ticks and keep her separated from any and all animals for 24 hours before you leave." The vet said handing me the paperwork and the bottle of shampoo.

Nicole picked up Moose and held out her hand to me and we walked out to pay for everything.

"You know other than Waverly you're the only other woman I loved. Waverly be is my soulmate and she knows it but I love you just as much and I don't want you to think I love you just because you're Waverly's other half. You're your own person and I love you for that. If Mindy couldn't see any of that then she's missing out." Nicole said as we walked to the car.

"I couldn't help but fall in love with you Nicole I tried not to I put all I had into me and Mindy and it was working I didn't feel anything anymore but when Mindy started to work more in July and not come home and I had to look to you and Waverly for more help the more I saw you two together the more I wanted that the more I wanted you. Then I told Mindy about Purgatory and the killers we stopped and all that I felt like that gave her a reason not to come home. Then one night I overheard her talking to Julie about how much she loved her I gave up completely."

Nicole looked at me, she put her fingers under my chin and lifted my head to look at her.

"She's a fool ok when we get home you will be coming to stay with me and Waverly and not because I'm sleeping with you. You and the girls need to be around family that love you." She said.

She started the car and we made our way to the pet store to get supplies before heading back to the house to start enjoying our holiday."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear People of Fanfiction**

 **I have come across a few people that has felt the need to tell me that they didn't like the way the last chapter went. And to that I say a big F off this is my story and I will take it and write it the way I want to wright it. I have been all over this site and not once have I seen a story that I can relate to. I have seen Vampiers and ghost wolves and Cops and most of all INCEST. but never once have I seen a story that caters to Polyamorous couples. Yes in this story deals with that between Waverly Nicole and Wynonna. I not in any way going to have the two sisters have sex with each other but yes the will see each other naked and not be bothered. I know growing up I have shared a room with my sister and have seen her naked as one as gotten dressed, but that didn't turn me on. And for any one to think that is way beyond me. and in that time I have even walked in on her having sex but that did nothing for me. What The three in this story have is not wrong it is not sick and it sure as hell bbats the PMs I have gotten asking me to write storieys about Wynonna and Waverly being together.**

 **How can some one turn there nose up to something they don't understand is just like a homophobic person yelling out thing to someone that they have no idea how hard it is to live this life. I am polyamorous and I'm not afraid to put it out there. I write what I'm feeling at the moment and I write about what I don't see... I.E. them moving to my home town of Greenville South Carolina. You always hear stories about them being in big cities or stuck in Purgatory.**

 **You Have the right to not read the story if you don't want to no one is making you do so but do PM me and tell me I am wrong or it is nasty for writing about some thing that is close to me. I do feel like Nicole love Wynonna in her own way maybe not in the show but in MY story and Waverly being the understanding Character she is on and off the show would never be as mean and nasty as some people have over the past few days since I have posted. She loves them both and wants them to be happy. She knows how hard Wynonna's love life has been and she knows where she herself stands in Nicole's heart. Wynonna is in no way going to take Waverlys place if thats what those of you are thinking.**

 **So as I was saying to those of you that think the poly life is wrong then thats for you to think but its out there and I will wright about it if I want to and I hope other polyamorous readers find it.**

 **And again Waverly will NOT be sleeping with Wynonna if thats what your looking for.**

 **That is all of my rant.**


End file.
